Demigods of the World
by Chukipye
Summary: Doppelgangers of the Gods are rising, as Gaea still tries to wake 100 years after Percy Jackson and Jason Grace sent her back to sleep. The Gods have children all around the world now, Roman and Greek. There are 11 out to save the day once again!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been reading The Lost Olympians and Percy Jackson series recently (again :D) and wondered, "What if Hetalia people were demigods?" And this is what I came up with. There are Roman AND Greeks and I will identify them later on. Main characters are the Axis and Allies. There will be other appearances by the countries.**

_For 100 years after 7 chosen ones lulled Gaea back to sleep, the world has been at peace. The gods have roamed around the world, so the demigods are more diverse. However, a new evil arises that threatens the world. There are new chosen ones, and this is their story. These are, the Demigods of the World_

**Alice Kirkland**

Alice groaned out of boredom as her parents drove her to the airport.

"Why can't I just be bloody homeschooled like Peter?" She complained. Her mom sighed.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten expelled out of 3 different schools here in London, you wouldn't be going to your Grandmother's private school in America!" Alice sighed.

"For the last time that wasn't my fault! The Cyclops burned the fir-"

"DON'T even START with that young lady! First the fairies, now monsters? I've had it up to here with your imagination!" Her mom snapped. Alice smacked her head against the window while her brother Peter laughed.

"Iggy is crazy! Iggy is Crazy!" Peter sang.

"Oh shut up!" Alice shouted.

"You two better stop arguing right now! Or else…" Her dad left the threat open-ended. Alice stopped and stared out the window at Big Ben. The last time she'll be in London until she graduated. Alice sat up quickly and stared at the car next to them. The taxi had three ladies all crammed in the front seat arguing. She nearly gasped as she realized why she was staring. They had one eye. In between all of them.

_Must've been my imagination_ Alice thought as they pulled into the airport.

**Francis Bonnefoy**

"Come on Chiron! It's not my fault that the Hunters spray-painted our cabin! They don't understand _amour_ like us!" Francis protested. Chiron sighed. Once again, Francis was in trouble for flirting with the wrong people. "Artemis was very angry, you're lucky she didn't turn you into a rabbit and let her Hunter's hunt you down." Francis paled at the thought.

"Now, your punishment… you have to clean out the Pegasus' stables…._for a week_." Chiron added as Francis groaned. Francis hated cleaning. As a son of Aphrodite, he enjoyed beauty and love, not dirt and filth. As he left, Chiron sighed.

"What am I going to do with him…"

**Alfred Jones**

It was the cheesy 'Bring your son to work day' so Alfred's mom brought him to the airport with her, where she worked in 'Lost Luggage'. Alfred sighed as another angry person walked in.

"My daughter has lost her luggage." Alfred rolled his eyes. _No duh, why else would you be here_.

"Mum it is probably just a little late." The girl protested. At her voice, Alfred looked up. She was cute, and had a British accent. He sat up a little and combed back his hair, scowling when the one little strand stuck up, like usual. The girl had blonde pigtails, glasses, and wore a green British school uniform.

"Oh well, what is your daughter's name?" Alfred's mom asked.

"Alice Kirkland." The lady said. The girl – Alice- sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Alice, stand up straight like the lady you are." Her mom snapped. Alice groaned and stood back up straight. Alfred decided to go keep her company. As his mom searched through the luggage records, Alfred moved over towards the girl.

"Hey, my name's Alfred. Alfred Jones." He flashed a smile. The girl scowled.

"Alice Kirkland right? Like the batteries?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Look, Alfred was it? I appreciate you coming to keep me company but- GET DOWN!" Alice suddenly hissed and pushed him down. The parents kept talking and ignored them.

"What was that for?" Alfred said, rubbing his head since he hit his head.

"Look out, and tell me what you see." Alice whispered. Alfred looked out the door and saw tourists, vacationers, and _skeletons?_

"What are those?" Alfred hissed.

"I have no bloody idea! There have been monsters following me around since the 6th grade! But nobody believes me because they can't see them either!" Alice sighed.

"Well, what do we do? They might hurt someone!" Alfred said.

"Alice? Where'd you go, I have your luggage!" Her mom shouted. Alice quickly stood up.

"Here mum! Listen, you need to be careful! Pretend you don't see them or something!" Alice whispered the last part to Alfred before leaving with her mom. Alfred sighed and stood up.  
"Ah, there you are Al! How about you take the next one?" His mom smiled. Alfred smiled back and took her spot.

"Hey! Welcome to Lost-" He froze as he realized one of those skeletons was in front of him. _So much for pretending I don't see them_. The skeleton growled and Alfred paled.

"Hey Mom, I gotta go to the bathroom, Can you take this one? Gee Thanks!" Alfred hurried out the door, leaving his confused Mom behind. He ran out and instantly noticed more skeletons. Lots of more skeletons. He quickly looked around for Alice. He spotted her blonde pigtails by the water fountain. He ran behind her and grabbed her hand, running toward the exit.

"What the Bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped, as they passed her bewildered Mother.

"There are a LOT more skeletons than we thought! They're probably gonna go after us since we can actually see them so we need to get out of here so nobody gets hurt!" Alfred said, as he pulled Alice out of the airport. He stopped when he saw what awaited them.

"Bloody hell." Alice swore as they stared at the dozen skeletons in front of them, along with the dozen or so coming from behind.

"What the Hell is going on? What do you want with us?" Alfred shouted.

"You really have to ask that, demigod?" The teens froze as the skeleton parted as a lone figure walked out towards them. It was a young girl, who was really pretty. Alfred felt his cheeks blush as he stared at her. Alice looked at him and punched him in the arm.

"Focus you idiot!" Alice hissed. The girl laughed and walked closer.

"My name is Kellie, nice to meet you!" She flashed a smile and Alfred felt his heart flutter.

"Alfred! She's a MONSTER and she's TRICKING YOU!" Alice tried to snap him out of it. The girl laughed.

"I love the tough guys. The last one was really mean though. He tried to kill me." She frowned.

"That's not cool" Alfred murmured. Alice sighed and punched Alfred in the face. He turned to her, scowling.

"What was that for?" He shouted.

"It snapped you out of it! You were about to become a blood bank!" Alice snapped. Alfred turned and looked at Kellie and gasped. She was a vampire and beautiful, from the waist up. Her legs were weird though. One was a donkey and one was metal. Alfred gaped at them.

"Don't stare! It's rude!" With that, Kellie bared her teeth and lunged at Alfred, who yelped and dove out of the way.

"EMPUSA!" Alice shouted. Alfred was busy dodging and didn't hear her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Alfred shouted. Alice face-palmed.

"I learned about her in school! She's an Empusa! Basically a Greek vampire with freak legs who likes to feed off the blood of men!" She shouted. Kellie spun and glared at her.

"DON'T MENTION THE LEGS!" She screamed and switched targets. Right as she was about to sink her fangs into Alice, Alfred shouted and all of the sudden, Kellie was hit with a burst of lightning. She screamed before disintegrating into golden dust. Alice stared at Alfred in awe and the skeletons backed away.

"OVER THERE!" The two teens looked up to see two, _flying horses_ carrying two people, who were wearing orange t-shirts and armor with weapons. One was an Asian, with long black hair held back in a ponytail. She was holding a knife. The other was a tall Russian, with silver hair and a scarf. He had a _pipe?_

"Comrades, you are okay da?" The Russian had a creepy smile. Alfred didn't like that.

"Yea, we're fine. Except for the fact we're SURROUNDED BY MONSTERS!" Alfred shouted. The Asian laughed.

"I like this one Ivan, not many have the guts to talk like that to you aru." The girl punched Ivan's shoulder lightly. Then Alice cut in.

"Look, I hate to bother you but I believe I'm about to have a mental breakdown! We're surrounded by skeletons, Alfred shot _lightning_ at a circus vampire, and now you two, wearing armor and carrying weapons, fly in on _PEGASI_ and start having friendly conversations?" Alice's voice cracked at the end. Alfred turned and saw her close to tears. **(a/n: imagine all that happening to you at age, like 14.)** The girl smiled gently and grabbed Alice's hand.

"This happens to every demigod. You were supposed to be claimed at age 13, but you seem ok aru. Here, once we get rid of these monsters, we'll escort you back to camp." Alice smiled weakly at the girl.

"Yao, you could join in any time comrade!" Ivan shouted. The other three realized that he was taking on the skeletons by himself. Yao sighed.

"You couldn't have waited a little longer aru?" Yao drew her dagger and disappeared. Alice sneaked and fell into Alfred's arms. **(a/n: awwwww) **They both blushed and Alice stood up straight again.

"Dude, I think she just teleported or something, because now she's way over there." Alfred pointed to Yao, who magically appeared on the far end of the circle of skeletons. Ivan and Yao were now fighting from the inside and out, and slowly the amount of skeletons decreased.

"No comrade, she is a daughter of Nike, super speed is her gift." Ivan informed the teens, as he slammed his pipe into another skeleton, reducing it to ash. However, the skeletons grew smarter and realized that Alfred and Alice were the weak link and started attacking them instead. Alfred had no problem; he used to play football, hockey, and other sports. So he quickly started using his strength to beat the skeletons. Alice, however, didn't have any strength and was dodging them. Yao had to give up fighting the outside ring to get back inside to protect her. It didn't matter though, because by this time, only a dozen or so was left.

"Here aru!" Yao handed Alice her knife and drew another one, then left to go fight one of the slower skeletons. Alice was about to ask what to do with it when another skeleton lunged at her. Without thinking, Alice ducked and quickly stabbed in between the ribcage. The skeleton quickly disintegrated. Alice smiled and joined the fight. Between the 4 teenagers, the skeletons were quickly wiped out, leaving only piles of gold dust that quickly was swept away with the wind.

"So, now that that's done we can go, da?" Ivan said, grabbing Alfred and throwing him onto a pegasus.

"Whoa dude! I could've gotten on by myself…" Alfred grumbled. Alice laughed and followed Yao onto the other Pegasus. She froze when she heard a familiar shout.

"ALICE ELIZABETH KIRKLAND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She turned and saw her mom, whose face of anger and terror even scared Ivan.

"GOGOGOGOGO!" Alice screamed and the Pegasi took off, leaving an angry British woman behind.

"_Sir! The attack on the boy failed!" _

"_I realize that. But it also proved that he is the one we're looking for."_

"_But he's on the way to that blasted Greek camp!"_

"_He'll come out eventually. Patience ********, patience."_

**YAY! New Fanfic FTW! And it's long too! Since nobody KNOWS the ending of the Lost Olympian series (yet) I figured, well, Good guys win so I said they made Gaea go back to sleep. Anyways, review and I hope you like it as much as the 7 Deadly Sins**

**Alice Kirkland- FemEngland**

**Alfred Jones- America**

**Yao Wang- FemChina**

**Ivan Braginski- Russia**

**Peter Kirkland- Sealand :D**

**And I imagined Mrs. Kirkland as Ireland, because angry Irish woman=BAD! (not to be racist)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for a couple chapters we're gonna party with the Greek demigods (Alfred, Alice, Yao, Ivan, Francis) and then later we'll start with the Romans. More explanations later. Disclaimer: I don't own the Olympian series or Hetalia.**

**Yao **

Yao sighed as they landed in the cabin. Alfred had nearly fallen off. TWICE. And Alice had clung to Yao like her life depended on it.

"Well, we're here aru." She dismounted, then helped Alice. Ivan pushed Alfred off, and the angry American shouted at him. Alice and Yao looked at each other, then rolled their eyes. As Yao lead Lightning, the Pegasus, back to the cabin, Alice followed with Thunder, Ivan's. Alfred and Ivan had started fighting, so Alice decided to take theirs into the stable. But when they entered, they were NOT expecting what happened next.

"Bonjour Yao. Who is that beau you brought?" Alice frowned as a blonde boy, obviously French, threw his arm around her.

"She's a new recruit. And I see you got Stable duty aru. Serves you right for flirting with the Hunters aru." Yao smirked as the boy sighed.

"Alice, this is Francis Bonnefoy, son of Aphrodite. Francis, this is Alice Kirkland." Francis smiled and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Great. A French frog who happens to be the son of the goddess of love. Just what I needed." Yao laughed as Francis looked hurt.

"Frog?" Francis frowned. Alice smirked.

"Yes, frog." Yao laughed some more as Alice lead her away from the Stables.

"Nice aru. Most girls can't do that to Francis, since he IS the son of Aphrodite aru." Yao blushed at this. Alice slowed down.

"Even you fell for him? That seems unlikely. You and Ivan obviously are together." Yao blushed even more.

"No we aren't aru! He stalks me aru!" Yao protested. Alice laughed.

"You're blushing Yao." Yao stopped and Alice was pulled back. Yao turned Alice around and stared into her face.

"Don't EVER say that AGAIN aru." Alice gulped and nodded. Yao smiled then.

"Ok, well let's go to Chiron, he's the director. He'll help us-"Yao stopped and started staring at Alice. Other campers who were wandering around stopped and started staring too. Alice started freaking out.

"What? WHAT? Why is everyone staring?" Alice realized they were looking _above_ her and looked up. She yelped as she saw a gray owl floating above her head.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Alice asked, slightly freaking out.

"That, my dear, is claiming." The campers all parted as a man, no wait a _centaur_ walked out.

"Claiming?" Alice was still really confused. All the campers kneeled, as did the Centaur.

"All hail Alice Kirkland, Daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom."

**Alfred**

"You are such an asshole." Alfred scowled as Ivan escorted him to the Big House. Apparently the orientation was there. Yao had taken Alice while they were arguing.

"Comrade, you are not one to talk." Ivan kept that creepy smile on his face. All the other campers scrambled out of their way. Alfred looked around at the cabins.

"That one is mine." Ivan pointed to the cabin with barbed wire and red spray paint.

"Cabin for Ares, god of war." Alfred stared. It wasn't surprising really. Ivan seemed to be the kind of person who enjoyed fighting.

"Chiron, I am here with another new comrade." Ivan called out. Alfred heard the sound of hooves and looked up to see a centaur.

"Whoa…." Alfred stared. Chiron looked at the teen.

"Ah, Alfred Jones right? Yao told me there was another one. Your friend, Alice, is already taking the tour. But I want to hear about you. Yao mentioned something troubling." Chiron led Alfred into the Big House. Ivan tried to follow but Chiron turned.

"Ivan, I heard Toris was looking for you." Ivan brightened and skipped out the door. Chiron sighed.

"I hope Toris will forgive me for that…" Alfred looked confused.

"Ivan is… possessive of his friends. Toris, son of Hecate is one of his favorites. He and his brothers, Raivis son of Hermes and Eduard, son of Athena, are always hiding from him." Chiron explained.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk about the incident with lightning. Do you know what happened?" Chiron asked. Alfred frowned and scratched his head.

"Well, I dunno. I just saw Alice in trouble and didn't really think anything about it. One second the skeleton was about to slice her in two and the next he's a pile of dirt." Chiron sighed.

"Maybe Yao was mistaken. He did swear off children again…" Chiron went off into his own world. Alfred coughed, reminding Chiron of his presence.

"Oh, yes. Well, tonight is Capture the Flag and your godly parent should claim you by then. Until that happens, you can stay with the Hermes cabin. The counselor, Raivis, is rather ah- timid, so please be careful around him. The Hermes cabin is all the way at the end, on the left." And with that, Alfred left to go find the cabin in question. He passed Ivan, who was trying to coax a trembling boy with brown hair held back in a ponytail to come down from the roof of his cabin. _That must be Toris…_ Alfred snuck by them and ran towards the Hermes cabin. He paused at the door, trying to figure out whether he should knock or barge in. He yelped as the door opened, making the boy who opened the door yelp as well.

"O-oh I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you w-were there!" The boy was shaking, his purple eyes filled with fear. He had dirty blonde hair and had a light red sweater jacket on over his orange camp T-shirt.

"Oh no man, it's my fault! Don't worry." Alfred gave a reassuring smile and the boy calmed down slightly.

'Oh, I thought you were Ivan. My name's Raivis, I'm the head counselor here at the Hermes cabin. Umm, are you the new kid? I didn't think you'd be a son of Hermes." Raivis looked confused. Alfred laughed.

"Well, actually we're not sure. Apparently I'm just gonna chill here until later, when my godly parent is supposed to claim me. But, what is a 'godly parent?'" Raivis was shocked at Alfred's question.

"Well, we're all half-gods, or demigods. Our mom or dad is a Greek God. Mine is Hermes, god of Messengers. We also come from all over the world to come here, since this is the only safe place for us. Monsters chase us because well, they have no chance against the Gods. We train and learn the ropes here." Raivis explained. Alfred tilted his head and Raivis sighed.

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" Alfred laughed.

"Not a clue! Anyways, I heard we were playing Capture the Flag! That sounds fun!" Raivis chuckled.

"Yep, we're allied with Athena, Hecate, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Unfortunately Aphrodite because they don't do much, but Athena is good because the kids of Athena are all really smart and good at making strategies. We're against Ares, Nyx, Dionysus, and Iris. That means we're going against Ivan, Yao, and Ivan's sisters, Natalya and Katyusha. Katyusha is nice, but Natalya is scary." Raivis shuddered at the thought of fighting them. Alfred patted his back.

"Don't worry! I'm the hero so I'll help out!" Raivis laughed at Alfred as he struck a pose.

"Anyways, we better get ready so you can find a weapon."

**Alice**

"Oh My God is that a Smart Board?" Alice instantly geeked out when she entered the cabin. The other campers turned and stared at the British girl who had walked in. Alice blushed. Yao laughed and entered behind her.

"Hey, this is your new half-sister Alice Kirkland. Alice, this is the gang." A tall blond guy with glasses walked up.

"Hi there. My name is Eduard and I'm head counselor. I'll show you the ropes, and since we have Capture the Flag tonight I'll help you with that too." With that, Yao nodded to Eduard before leaving. Alice looked over to the Smart Board where drawings and blueprints were opened and the other Athena campers seemed to be stuck.

"If we charge straight in, our defense would be left open."

"But we'd win fastest!" They seemed to be arguing. Alice walked over and studied the board.

"Well, if you have the fastest campers go first through the center to break up and distract the enemy's defenses, you can have two alternate groups sneak through on the left and right, one group distract the people guarding the flag and the other group grab the flag." Alice stated as she drew her plan out. The other campers stared and Eduard started to laugh.

"Brilliant idea Alice! I see great things from you! Now, I see you have Yao's knife, but don't worry she obviously wants you to keep it or she would've asked for it back. Why don't you go talk to our allies and explain the plan to them. We're with Hermes, Hecate, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Their counselors are Raivis, Toris, Tino and Francis respectively." Alice groaned at the last name. Eduard smirked.

"I bet you've met Francis. Anyways, good luck, make some friends, and try to stay away from Ivan." Eduard shuddered at the thought and Alice left to go talk to her allies. As she went to Hermes' cabin, she ran into Alfred, literally. They both fell onto the dirt, on their butts.

"Ow! Geez sorry." Alfred stood up and offered Alice his hand. Alice smiled and gratefully grabbed it.

"Oh are you guys ok?" Raivis asked. Alfred turned and smiled.

"Yea, we're fine Raivis." Alice turned at the name.

"Oh, you're Raivis? I'm from the Athena cabin with the strategy for tonight's Capture the Flag." Alfred and Raivis were shocked.

"You? You're the newbie…oh wait I see. Ok, well, follow us to the weapons storage area and we can talk." Alice and Alfred looked at each other and followed Raivis to the storage.

**Yao**

Yao went over to Ivan who had left the trembling Toris on the roof of the Hecate cabin to talk.

"So, you sent Natalya to spy on the Athena cabin to find out the strategy for tonight aru?" Yao asked. Ivan smiled.

"Da, we will win again comrade." Yao smiled. The Nike cabin was fine with cheating, if it meant they won. After all, Nike was the goddess of Victory.

"Yao, I hope you do not mind if I have some personal time with Alfred during the match." Ivan had that glint in his eyes. Yao gulped and nodded, now feeling incredibly sorry for the newbie.

**Alfred**

As Raivis looked through the weapons for a weapon for Alfred, Alice explained the plan.

"And apparently Alfred and I get to stay and guard the flag, since we're the newbies." Alfred groaned at the last part.

"Don't worry Alfred. A good defense is the best offense. And Alice, that plan is brilliant! I knew having Eduard send you to tell us was a genius move since the opponent won't spy on you!" Alice frowned.

"I thought he sent me because it was my plan." Alice grumbled. Raivis looked embarrassed.

"That probably too! Anyways, Alfred what about a knife?" Alfred took it and held it.

"I dunno, it seems kinda small." Raivis laughed.

"You want something bigger huh? Here, look at some swords." Alfred browsed through the swords, and paused on one shelf.

"Why is there a pen?" Alfred grabbed it. Raivis paled.

"I don't think you should use that…" Alfred uncapped it and it grew into a sword. Raivis' mouth dropped open.

"It hasn't transformed since Percy…." Raivis was obviously in awe as Alfred swung it at a dummy.

"I like this one." Alfred grinned and recapped it. As it shrank, he put it in his pocket. Alice raised her eyebrow as Raivis calmed down.

"It's called 'Anaklusmos'" Alfred froze mid-swing and Alice's jaw dropped.

"Isn't that the name of the sword from those Percy Jackson books?" Alfred paled. Raivis laughed.

"Those books are non-fiction you know! I can't believe you two both realized this even after the pegasi, monsters, Chiron, and the cabins!" Raivis giggled.

"So, I get to use Riptide, the SAME Riptide that THE Percy Jackson used!" Alfred's jaw dropped and Alice face-palmed.

"Umm, well you ARE the only person who has been able to get the sword in sword form SINCE Percy so I guess." Raivis laughed harder when Alfred whooped for joy and jumped around like a kid on Christmas. Alice took out her dagger. She turned to Raivis.

"Why is Yao letting me keep her dagger? Do you have any idea?" Raivis turned and Alice handed him the knife. He held it and studied it.

"Well, all I know is that it's Celestial Bronze like all the others. It looks well-used, but still usable. If you really want to know the history, I'd ask Chiron. He knows all the weapons." Alice shrugged and took back the dagger.

"By the way Alice, I bet Toris, Francis, and Tino are still waiting for the plan. You go ahead, I'll stay and make sure Alfred doesn't hurt himself." Raivis said and Alice was off. Raivis sighed and turned to Alfred, who was attempting to pull his sword out of the dummy.

"This will take a while" Raivis sighed.

**Yes, so Riptide has been stubborn since Percy died (like 100 years ago) and wouldn't go into sword form until Alfred came. And Yao strangely let Alice keep a dagger, completely out of character. The Baltics (YAY!) are awesome so they show up. Not to mention you can't have Russia without his crazy sister and Ukraine! So, review and tell me how you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting some progress! Anyways: We finish going around the Greek Camp and start Capture the Flag! What will happen? Let's find out!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Hetalia.**

Alice gagged as she opened the door to the Aphrodite cabin. There was so much perfume it was suffocating. The campers inside stopped and stared at her. She walked in ignoring everyone and walked up to the familiar blonde French boy who was straightening his hair.

"Frog we need to talk." Alice dragged the protesting Francis out of the cabin as all the cabin mates started wolf whistling and shouting "You go Francis!"

"Mon Cher, if you want me you could've just ask-" He was cut off by Alice's fist in his face.

"THAT IS NOT WHY I DRAGGED YOU OUT HERE PERV!" Alice shouted. Francis scowled and crossed his arms.

"Then why did you bug me?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Capture the Flag." Francis groaned and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me frog!" Alice grabbed his arm.

"Look, I really have no care for this game and neither do my siblings. It gets us dirty, sweaty, and most of all it cuts into our manicure time. So leave me alone." He stormed off and left Alice standing behind, for some reason unable to go after him. She scowled and headed toward Hecate's cabin where there was a boy trembling on the roof. She looked up.

"Umm, excuse me? Do you know where I could find Toris?" She shouted up. He grinned and jumped down.

"That's me. Wow… I don't usually get visitors!" Alice smiled nicely.

"Actually, Eduard sent me to discuss Capture the Flag." Toris paled and dragged Alice into the cabin.

"What was that for?" Alice asked, irritated because everyone on her team seems to be freaking out.

"Natalya saw us. She's Russia's creepy sister who tries to spy on the Athena cabin to figure out our strategy." Alice laughed

"Well, she's won't be able to cheat this year, I'm the one who came up with the plan and we never wrote it down." Toris grinned and relaxed.

"Ok we have a chance. So, explain to me the plan." As Alice explained, Toris smiled even bigger and nodded.

"Great! We can use a spell to make the runners go faster! I'll get on it right now!" And with that, Alice left the excited teenager to his duties. Alice looked around trying to figure out which cabin was Demeter's when she was shoved out of the way of another camper, one with long blonde hair and a black bow.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The girl turned and scowled. Alice backed away as the girl stormed back.

"YOU shouldn't have been standing there idiot! For a daughter of Athena you're an airhead! I'll have fun tearing you apart tonight!" The girl smirked and left. Alice scowled and stuck out her tongue at the back of the girl.

"Wow! Nobody EVER has talked back to Natalya before!" Alice jumped and turned around to see a smiling blonde boy wearing a white beret. He had a scary tall blonde behind him.

"Umm, not to be rude but who are you?" Alice was intimidated by the Taller of the two.

"Oh! I'm Tino Väinämöinen, you can call me Tino. I'm a son of Demeter. This is Berwald Oxenstierna, but you can call him Berwald. He's a son of Nemesis." The taller blonde nodded.

"Oh I was looking for you! I have the plans for Capture the Flag and before you rush me off to hide from Natalya at least tell me where we're going." Tino laughed at the last part.

"Well, we can go out to the Strawberry fields! I love it there and not to mention Natalya is banned since she ruined the crop from last year." Tino shuddered at the memory. The trio walked off to the strawberry fields where there were satyrs playing pipes, campers picking strawberries, and overall it was pretty peaceful. Alice sighed in relaxation and looked up at the clouds.

"It's pretty peaceful here. So, Capture the Flag plans are actually a surprise to the enemies this time?" Alice nodded and told the two about the plan. Tino laughed and clapped and Berwald even cracked a grin for a millisecond. But Alice caught it.

"Yay! Maybe now the Ares cabin will get dishes duty now!" Tino laughed and walked off with Berwald. Alice took one last glance around at the strawberry fields before walking back towards the Athena cabin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Comrade Alice, may I have a word?" Alice paled as she realized it was Ivan and before she could protest, he dragged her to the lake.

"Now comrade. I hear from my little sister that you have been secretly making plans. That is not nice, da? Makes it too hard for us to win." Ivan had a strange aura that was freaking out Alice. Alice wanted to run, but Ivan still had a firm grip on her wrist.

"How about you tell me the plans, da?" Ivan had the same smile on his face as before, but his eyes were cold. Alice was terrified and quickly thought up a plan.

"We're attacking straight through the middle since you wouldn't be expecting us to just rush from the beginning and that way you'll be caught off guard because after all the key to winning is the element of surprise PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Alice squeaked the last part. Ivan smiled and let go of her wrist.

"See comrade, when you cooperate, everything is easier da?" Alice gulped and nodded. Ivan then left to go inform his allies of the plan. Alice let out a breath she didn't know she had held and walked back to her cabin. When she entered Eduard turned smiling, frowning when he saw her trembling.

"Did something happen Alice?" Alice nodded and nearly burst into tears.

"I-Ivan c-caught me on the w-way back t-to the c-cabin since h-he figured o-out I w-was informing e-everyone a-and he forced me t-to tell h-him the plan…" Eduard's face fell and the other campers groaned. Then Alice grinned and everyone stared, confused at the sudden change.

"But then I told him the complete opposite of what the actual plan was. I said we were rushing straight through the middle." Eduard let out a laugh and the other campers looked relieved.

"Well, it's time for dinner so let's go and pray to the gods for help."

At the Dinner Pavilion, Alice was shocked by the sheer number of campers there were. There were tons of tables filled with campers all talking and eating different food. She looked down at her scones. Eduard looked at her meal as well.

"Are they supposed to be black underneath?" Alice scowled at her now-laughing siblings.

"They are the kind that Mum and I used to cook… Oh My God! My Mum! She probably thinks I've been kidnapped oh god!" Eduard laughed at Alice's freak out.

"Don't worry. Chiron probably got it all figured out. Just relax and eat your….whatever those are. Seriously what are those?" Eduard stared at her plate. Alice took a sip of her tea.

"Scones. Popular in England. Rather delicious, would you like some?" Eduard tried a bite, then gagged and chugged his milk. Alice laughed at his reaction and finished her meal.

"Gah how can you EAT that?" Eduard gasped out. Alice shrugged.

"I dunno, I just do. It's like how Americans eat McDonalds." Eduard laughed at this and quickly silenced when Chiron stood up and banged his hooves on the table for silence.

"Campers, as we know Capture the Flag is tonight! Please proceed to your bases and prepare for the games!" Everyone cheered and quickly cleared out the Dining Pavilion. Alice met up with Alfred and they walked to the base together.

"Hey, how was your 'mission' Alice?" Alfred grinned. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Francis was being a perv and Ivan nearly gave me a heart attack but otherwise perfect." Alfred frowned at the last part.

"Ivan? What'd he do?" Alice explained the Lake Incident and Alfred scowled.

"That bastard I'm going to kill him!" Alice grabbed his arm and held him back when he tried to rush ahead.

"No! Think logically! He's a son of Ares, the war god. It'll be revenge enough if we kick his bloody arse in this game." Alice smiled as Alfred grinned with the thought of Ivan losing.

"Ok, so what do we do again?" Alice face-palmed.

"Wha- You were with me when I told Raivis! Ugh. Idiot, we're defending! Now, Eduard said that he and Raivis would help us with putting on armor so let's go." They ran off to the armory and were quickly equipped with armor. Alice sheathed her dagger and Alfred put his pen in the belt.

"Ok, so everyone knows the plan? Ok, let's go!" Everyone cheered and split up. Alice and Alfred went over to the flag and looked around. It was in the middle of a clearing, with trees surrounding it. There was a bush by it.

"Ok, well I'll be up in the tree so I can be scout and you can stay down here in case I miss someone." Alfred nodded and Alice quickly climbed one of the nearby trees. She could hear fighting from other parts of the forest. Mainly the center. Apparently Ivan believed her. Alice smirked as she noticed a lone camper running towards the flag. Yao. Alice jumped down in front of her and Yao froze.

"Alice! What are you doing here aru? Ivan said nobody would be defending!" Yao was surprised and Alice loved it.

"Yea, I lied. Tactics, sorry." And with that, Alice was off, diving in and out to slash at Yao, who blocked every hit. Alice knew Yao was fast, she showed that with the skeletons, but she didn't realize just HOW fast Yao was until she actually fought her. Alice heard a noise from her left and dove out of the way as a knife imbedded itself in the tree where her head use to be. Alice yelped and ran out to the clearing where Alfred was.

"Wha- Alice what are you doing?" Alfred realized there were two enemies coming and drew Riptide.

"Alfred too Aru?" Yao was even more shocked than when she saw Alfred with Alice.

"Who cares? She lied to big brother so she must pay!" Natalya walked out, drawing another knife. Alice's face paled and Alfred scowled.

"I thought there wasn't any maiming or killing!" Natalya laughed.

"I wasn't going to do any PERMANENT damage, just a little cut here and there. Nothing Nectar and Ambrosia couldn't fix." Natalya dashed in and Alice blocked her knife with her own.

"If your brother didn't cheat all the time then I wouldn't have had to lie to him!" Alice spat as she blocked another one of Natalya's stabs, a strange dance between the two.

"So, you admit to lying comrade?" Everyone froze as Ivan stepped out. He had the strange aura again. Alice paled.

"I don't like liars, comrade." Ivan frowned and took out his pipe. Alfred scowled and stepped in front of Alice protectively. Ivan smiled then.

"Ah, Alfred. I see you use Riptide. It will do you no good, as I doubt you can take me on." With that, Ivan rushed at Alfred, who blocked the pipe with his sword. Yao joined Natalya in attacking Alice, ignoring the flag completely. They all fought for a few minutes, nobody winning and nobody losing. Suddenly, a scratching noise was heard. Everyone froze. They turned toward the flag. Alice screamed as they saw a giant spider.

"SPIDER!" Alice ran behind Alfred and hid. Ivan gripped his pipe.

"Monsters shouldn't be here. Comrades, look there are more." Indeed, three more spiders came out of the woods. They all seemed to be focused on Alice.

"They are after Alice! She is the daughter of Athena!" Yao warned as she dove into action, Natalya following in suit.

"Alfred, protect Alice. We will finish this later, da?" Alfred nodded and Ivan followed his allies into battle. There was another scratching noise and Alice screamed. Alfred turned to see Alice covered in Spider silk.

"Alice!" Alfred quickly cut her loose from the strand of silk attaching her to the spider. Alice was near tears by now and Alfred was angry. He turned to the spider and shouted with anger. The clouds rumbled and a lightning bolt shot down and the spider was incinerated. Alice stared as Alfred quickly shot lightning at the other four spiders and they disintegrated as well. The others turned and gaped at Alfred. A shout of victory was heard and Raivis ran through the woods to their location, Chiron and the other campers behind him.

"Wha- what happened?" Raivis stopped and stared at them. It was an odd sight, Alice was covered in Spider silk crying, Alfred, Ivan, Yao, and Natalya were all worn out with weapons out, the flag hadn't moved, and 5 piles of disintegrated monster dust was smoking.

"S-spiders…" Alice was sobbing and Alfred was hugging her.

"Oh gods seriously! I'm sorry you were here alone with that!" Eduard ran over and used his knife to cut the rest of the spider silk off. Chiron looked at the dust.

"Monsters don't usually break through the barrier, even spiders." He looked at Alfred, who looked considerably more worn out that the others.

"Alfred, is something wrong?" Alfred looked up at Chiron and gulped.

"Chiron, Alfred defeated all the monsters by himself aru! We weakened them of course, but he caused lightning to blow them all up aru!" Yao exclaimed, backing away from Alfred. Chiron paled and suddenly, there was a loud rumbling. All the campers gasped and backed away from Alfred.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Alfred looked up and jumped. There was a lightning bolt shape above his head.

"All hail Alfred Jones, son of Zeus, lord of the sky." All the campers knelt and soon everything was silent. Alfred was about to say something, but then passed out.

"ALFRED!" Alice was the last voice he heard before he faded to black.

**Not bad, not bad at all! So yea, spiders. For those that don't know, children of Athena are stalked by spiders and are on every spider within a 1 mile radius' radar. It's because of Arachne and Athena. Basically Arachne was a jerk lady who thought she was better than Athena at weaving, so they had a challenge. Arachne made fun of the Gods in her weave-thing and Athena showed what happened when Mortals thought they were better. Athena was mad and caused Arachne to kill herself. Then Athena was all **_**aww I feel bad**_ **and turned her into a spider. Hence why spiders are "Arachnids". So yea, America is the son of Zeus. Makes sense? Because he's the Hero! :D anyways, onto the Romans next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**On to the Romans! For those of you that haven't read the Heroes of Olympus series, there is another camp for demigods. It's Camp Jupiter and meant for the children of the Roman version of the Gods (Jupiter-Zeus, Pluto-Hades, etc.) They are sent by their parents (godly or normal idk) to Lupa, who is the Chiron of the camp. She teaches them the basics then sends them to camp, where it's pretty much Survival of the Fittest, but there are friends. They are soon marked with a symbol of their parent (Jupiter=eagle, Minerva-Athena-Owl, etc.) and they gain stripes (which are burned on their arm) for ever year they are at camp. They are all marked with SPQR which represents the Romans. There are 5 Cohorts, First, Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth. They are led by two Praetors, which the campers elect. Each cohort have head counselors called Centurions too. First and Second cohort are the best and Fifth is the least honorable. The campers who haven't done anything to prove themselves to the others are **_**Probatio**_** until they do an act of honor or have been with the Camp for a full year of service. Inside the Camp, there is the "Field of Mars", where they play war games (Capture the flag with 1 flag), "New Rome" where the grown up Demigods can get marry, have kids, and live peacefully without the worry of monsters attacking them every 5 seconds, and lastly "Temple Hill" where they can pray to the gods. Now that we're done with the boring-ness, let's go! Disclaimer: I don't own the Heroes of Olympus or Hetalia.**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

"Lupa, are you sure I'm ready?" Ludwig was nervous. He was about to enter the Camp for the first time, since his training with Lupa started. Lupa growled and Ludwig gulped and entered the camp. _Show no fear. Show no fear._ He was greeted by the Praetors, the leaders of the SPQR.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter _Probatio._" The boy pointed and Ludwig flinched as the letters _SPQR_ were burned into his arm.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt forever. My name is Elizaveta Héderváry, daughter of Bellona. You can call me Elizaveta. This is Roderich Edelstein, son of Minerva. Call him Roderich." Elizaveta smiled nicely while Roderich scowled.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig introduced himself and the Praetors gaped.

"Wait, _Beilschmidt?_ Are you related to Gilbert by chance?" Elizaveta asked. Ludwig felt the familiar pang of sadness at his brother's name.

"Yes, he was my Bruder." Elizaveta beamed until Roderich shoved her out of the way and stood an inch away from Ludwig.

"WAS? What happened?" Elizaveta's smile fell when she realized this too.

"He died in a car accident last year…" Ludwig looked down as Elizaveta gasped and Roderich stepped back.

"Oh no… Gil.." Elizaveta had tears falling down her face.

"I'm sure he's in Elysium right now Lizzie. We'll have a proper funeral at camp later. Right now, let's introduce Ludwig here to the rest of the camp. Call everyone to the Pavilion." And with that, Elizaveta left to inform the campers and Roderich led Ludwig to the Pavilion. Ludwig gulped as he saw tons of people walk into the pavilion, all clad in armor. There were 5 flags, one for each Cohort. Elizaveta walked onto the stage and stood on the other side of Ludwig.

"Attention Romans! This demigod, Ludwig Beilschmidt is seeking to join us! Who accepts Ludwig as a Roman?" Roderich called out in a voice that boomed across the pavilion. There were murmurs until suddenly someone called out.

"I recognize Ludwig Beilschmidt as a Roman!" The crowd turned to look at an Asian, he had on black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket over his purple camp shirt, and messy black hair.

"Does the rest of 5th Cohort recognize Ludwig as their Ally?" The cohort responded by banging their shields on the ground. Roderich and Elizaveta turned to Ludwig, who was still confused.

"You are now a member of the 5th Cohort, Ludwig, son of Mars. Join your comrades." Ludwig was slightly confused by the whole 'son of Mars' part but he walked over to the blue flag.

"Now, remember Romans! War games are tonight! 1st and 2nd against 3rd, 4th, and 5th Cohort! Good luck to all!" And with that, the Romans all left to go prepare. Ludwig turned to Kiku.

"Umm, why did they call me 'son of Mars'?" Ludwig asked. Kiku turned and stared deeply into him with his black eyes.

"Because, you are. Have you not looked upon your arm?" Ludwig looked down and saw a wolf burned onto his arm.

"That wasn't there before…" Ludwig was really confused but was distracted when he was grabbed from behind.

"What the…." Ludwig instinctively tried to flip his attacker but couldn't.

"Ve~ YAY we have a new comrade!" The voice was from a girl, who was still hugging Ludwig.

"Feliciana, you should let him go now." Kiku said. Feliciana looked over to Kiku.

"Vee~ ok!" Ludwig was freed and turned to face the girl. She was obviously Italian, she had Red hair that was in a high ponytail. There was a stray curl that was on the right side of her head and she wore the typical purple camp T-shirt, pulled back with a ponytail holder. She had on black jean shorts and purple sneakers. She was pretty cute.

"Ciao! My name is Feliciana Vargas, daughter of Vesta, goddess of the Hearth." She smiled nicely and Ludwig smiled back.

"FELICIANA! LEAVE THE NEWBIE ALONE YOU IDIOT!" Feliciana yelped and quickly ran and hid behind Ludwig as another girl stalked up to them. She looked slightly tanner than Feliciana, had her curl on the left side of her head, and had on khaki colored shorts instead of black ones. They were obviously sisters.

"Listen, you better keep your hands off my sister _Probatio_!" The girl hissed and grabbed Feliciana and stalked off. Ludwig simply stared.

"That was her sister, Lovina, also a daughter of Vesta. Now come, we have to get you ready for war games." Ludwig followed Kiku through the camp to the armory.

"Hey, who's your godly parent?" Ludwig suddenly asked. Kiku stopped and turned, glaring at Ludwig.

"Pluto. God of Wealth, Lord of the Underworld." Ludwig shivered under Kiku's stare. Kiku turned and entered the armory, where there was two other people, a girl and a boy.

"Now Madeline, stab the dummy this time!" The boy shouted encouragement as the girl trained on moving dummies, using a golden double-edged sword.

"Konichiwa Antonio, Madeline." The boy turned and smiled at Kiku and Ludwig.

"Hola amigo! Oh, Ludwig! It's nice to meet our new comrade. My name is Antonio Fernando Carriedo, son of Apollo." He was Spanish, with laughing green eyes, tan skin, and messy brown hair. He had on normal jeans, his purple camp T-shirt, and some black convers. Ludwig recognized the name.

"Antonio? My bruder talked about you when he came back to visit once." Antonio stared at Ludwig.

"Your hermano? Ah you mean Gilbert? Ah mi amigo mejor! How is he? I have been taking care of his pet Gilbird while he's been gone." Ludwig froze at those words. Antonio tilted his head.

"Is something wrong?" Madeline had come over to see why Ludwig had gone silent. She had dirty blonde pigtails, with a stray hair that curled onto her forehead. She had on jean shorts underneath her purple T-shirt and pink tennis shoes. She was followed by a Polar Bear.

"My bruder… died last year in a car accident." Ludwig wondered how many times he would tell this story to people as Antonio's face fell and Madeline covered her mouth with her hand.

"Gil… is…oh my gods…" Madeline ran off sobbing.

"Madeline!" Kiku followed her. Ludwig stared into their direction.

"Gilbert was her boyfriend… man he's gone? That must be hard for you amigo." Ludwig was startled to hear this. Not only did his brother have a girlfriend, his best friend was more worried about Ludwig than being upset himself.

"Well, let's get you set up for the games. Since you are also a son of Mars, let's get you a sword." Antonio went over to the shelves and picked up a cross necklace. Ludwig was confused.

"That is a necklace… I thought we were looking for weapons." Antonio laughed and pressed a button that was hidden underneath the cross. The cross transformed into a golden sword. Antonio handed it to Ludwig who studied it.

"Go ahead and try it on the dummy. It's hardly scathed." Ludwig went over to the dummy and studied it. He quickly sliced the sword twice and the dummy fell apart. Antonio gawked at Ludwig.

"Whoa amigo! We might actually stand a chance at the war game tonight!" Ludwig turned, grinning to Antonio.

"About that, what are the games about?" Antonio grinned even wider. Apparently this was a favorite topic.

"The First and Second cohort are going to be inside a fortress, guarding flags. We have to get over the wall and get the flags, then come out. Of course, there's an award for whoever gets of the wall first. It's pretty simple and lots of fun!" Ludwig smiled at the idea.

"Oh gods he's here." The boys turned to the new voice. Lovina and Feliciana were at the door.

"Ve~ Ludwig! That was so cool! You went SWOOSH! And then the dummy fell apart!" Ludwig blushed and Antonio laughed.

"It wasn't that impressive." Lovina scoffed.

"Ah Lovi~ It's good to see you!" Lovina blushed at this.

"I told you not to call me that any more Tomato bastard!" Antonio laughed at this.

"So, Amigas, why are you here? If you want to practice, let me bring out the flame-retardant dummies." Ludwig turned and gaped at Antonio, who chuckled.

"Go get them Bastardo! I need to show the _Probatio_ how it's done." Lovina smirked at Ludwig while Feliciana sighed.

"Do you need hug therapy again Sorella?" Lovina scowled at her sister.

"Don't even try it." Antonio brought out a dummy that was all black and charred. Lovina walked up to it. She pulled out a golden knife and to Ludwig's surprise, it caught on fire.

"What the- is that safe?" Ludwig asked. Feliciana giggled.

"Of course! We do it all the time!" Ludwig stared as Lovina dove and stabbed, the dummy getting more charred and black every swipe. Soon, it fell apart. Lovina put out the knife and smirked at Ludwig.

"That's how it's done, Vesta style."

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~

"So, here's the plan. 3rd and 4th are going down the middle, and we're going first, to weaken the defense. Except for Madeline, Kiku, Ludwig, Antonio, Lovina, and Feliciana. Kiku and Antonio, keep them safe and teach Ludwig the ropes. Lovina and Feliciana, try not to catch our members on fire. Madeline, just stay out of the way." Mathias, one of the Centurions for 5th Cohort debriefed the Cohort and the campers split up. Lovina groaned.

"Ok, so we ACCIDENTLY set Leon's chariot on fire last time. Doesn't mean we should be stuck with these losers." Lovina grumbled. Ludwig ignored her and was studying the fortress. There was one big gate in the middle, with a big ditch surrounding it. They had towers on either side with Archers.

"Hey Kiku, everyone is going down the middle right?" Kiku turned and nodded. Ludwig turned to the group.

"If we sneak by to the side, maybe we can get in. We can go through the ditches, using rope and Antonio's ropes to get in and out of them. Lovina and Feli can use fire to light our way." The group looked back, stunned.

"That plan isn't bad." Antonio mused. Kiku nodded.

"So, let's go!" Lovina scowled. They all ran off to the side, unnoticed. They slid down into the ditch and ran towards the back of the fortress, since that's where nobody was defending. Lovina and Feliciana used fire to light the way so they could dodge traps. They reached their destination quickly, probably because Kiku could feel where the traps were and which way to turn.

"Is that a grappling hook?" Ludwig whispered as Antonio notched an arrow onto his bow silently.

"Hydra arrow" Kiku whispered back as Antonio let go, the arrow point turning into a grappling hook and hooking onto the top of the fortress.

"Ludwig first, we'll follow." Everyone nodded and Ludwig climbed up the rope. He got up and was face with two startled guards. He pressed the button on his necklace and his sword came out. As he fought the guards, Kiku, Lovina, Feliciana, Madeline, and lastly Antonio climbed up. The guards were knocked out and the group of teens grinned at each other before letting out a battle cry and running down the hallway. They reached the front of the castle and knocked out the archers in the front line. Ludwig paused for a moment and looked out at the others. They had all froze.

"Vell? ATTACK!" Ludwig shouted, accidently sinking into his German accent. The others unfroze and charged. Ludwig kicked the guard that tried to sneak up behind him and turned to his friends.

"Come on! We've got to get those flags!" They all nodded and ran down the stairs. They got to the main hall, where the flags were, and quickly knocked out the few guards there. Ludwig ran up and grabbed the flag. But when he turned, he saw that the main hallway to get to the entrance was blocked by dozens of guards.

"Ludwig! Back up the stairs!" Feli called and Ludwig sprinted back up. He stopped at the top. They were cornered.

"Any more bright ideas?" Lovina scowled. Ludwig's mind raced. He looked over to Antonio.

"Antonio, hand me the rope." Antonio complied and Ludwig tied it around one of the cannons that was conveniently nearby.

"Now what?" Kiku asked. Ludwig turned and grabbed the rope.

"Now, we jump." And with that, Ludwig jumped off the edge of the castle. His friends gaped as he landed without a scratch and waved at them. Lovina and Feli went next, then Kiku.

"Come on Made-" Antonio froze and his eyes started glowing.

"Antonio? Are you okay?" Madeline asked. Antonio stumbled and fell, unconscious, over the edge of the fortress. There were shouts from below and Madeline, following her instinct, jumped off the edge after him. She grabbed Antonio and closed her eyes. She heard him speak in a raspy voice:

"_From around the world, 12 shall go_

_To stop the rise of the Shadow_

_Rome and Greece unite again_

_Defeat the traitor, in order to win."_

Suddenly, they stopped falling. Madeline dared to open her eyes and realized they were_ flying_. The other campers stared at them as Madeline landed. Madeline felt a burn on her arm and looked down. Above her stripe for a year of service, an eagle burned in.

"No way…" Madeline murmured. She nearly forgot she was supporting an unconscious Antonio.

"ANTONIO!" Lovina screamed and ran over, snatching Antonio from Madeline and laying him down.

"MEDICS!" Elizaveta called flying down and landing her Pegasus. She ran over and checked him over, then turned to Madeline.

"What happened?" She asked sternly. Madeline gulped and repeated what Antonio said. Elizaveta gasped.

"He... That's a prophecy! According to the old manuscripts, a harpy named Ella recited those lines long ago! How did he learn it?" Elizaveta was shocked.

"Well, he's the son of Apollo, god of oracles, archery, and the sun. He must be gifted with prophecies from his father." Roderich stated, once again showing no emotion. Antonio groaned and slowly woke up.

"Lovi? Why are you crying?" Lovina stopped crying and quickly wiped her eyes.

"I wasn't crying! I was sweating through my eyes." Lovina grumbled. Antonio laughed and sat up. He looked to Madeline, who was still staring at her arm.

"Ah Madeline! I see your Dad finally claimed you!" Everyone turned to look at Madeline. Ludwig looked at her arm.

"It looks like an eagle." Everyone gasped and kneeled. Ludwig glanced around quickly and then followed in suit.

"All Hail Madeline Williams, daughter of Jupiter, Lord of the Sky, god of thunder." Roderich's voice boomed across the Field of Mars. He then turned to the group of 6.

"You guys, come with me." He led them across the Field to New Rome.

**So I couldn't think of any really good ideas for the war game so I edited the one in the Son of Neptune. Hope you guys aren't angry about that… Oh yea and Prussia/Gilbert's dead. (D: ) PrCan!**

**Pluto-Hades**

**Jupiter-Zeus**

**Mars- Ares**

**Apollo-Apollo (same name for Greek and Roman)**

**Minerva- Athena**

**Bellona- Enyo (goddess of War, twin of Ares)**

**Vesta- Hestia (Goddess of Hearth and Home)**

**On to the characters:**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt- Germany**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt- Prussia**

**Kiku Honda- Japan**

**Madeline Williams- FemCanada**

**Antonio Fernando Carriedo- Spain**

**Lovina Vargas- FemRomano**

**Feliciana Vargas- FemItaly**

**Elizaveta Héderváry- Hungary**

**Roderich Edelstein- Austria**

**Mathias- Denmark**

**Leon- Hong Kong**

**AND BECAUSE I FORGOT TO MENTION THESE GUYS LAST TIME!**

**Raivis Galante- Latvia**

**Eduard von Bock- Estonia**

**Toris Laurinaitis- Lithuania**

**Natalya Braginski- Belarus**

**Katyusha Braginski- Ukraine**

**Tino Väinämöinen- Finland**

**Berwald Oxenstierna- Sweden**

**Bruder-Brother-German**

**Ciao-Hello-Italian**

**Konichiwa- Hello-Japanese**

**Hola Amigo- Hello Friend- Spanish**

**Hermano- brother-Spanish**

**Mi amigo mejor- My best friend**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really got nothing for the intro… hmmmm… OH I KNOW!**

**Disclaimed: I don't own Hetalia or The Lost Olympians. I wish I did though! Then this fanfic could be an actual book and I can make millions! I mean, spread the joy across the world…..**

**Ludwig**

Antonio was smiling, like usual, completely unaware that he had somehow told a prophecy that was ancient and forgotten. Lovina scowled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" Antonio turned and grinned wider.

"Nope~" Lovina groaned and folded her arms. They soon reached the Pomerian line when they were stopped by a statue with no arms. Ludwig was seriously confused.

"Ah! A _Probatio_! Well, let me explain the rules. And close your mouth!" Ludwig didn't realize his jaw had dropped when the statue started talking. Feliciana laughed.

"That's Terminus, god of borders. He protects New Rome! Don't mention the arms" She whispered to him.

"Anyways, first and only rule: No weapons. So hand over the necklace." Ludwig took off his necklace and looked around.

"Oh, yes. Angelique!" The statue called out and a teenager walked out. She has tan skin, brown pigtails held with a red ribbon, a blue dress and no shoes. She carried a tray and had a nice smile on her face.

"Just put it down on the tray." Ludwig complied and Angelique walked away.

"Oh, _Probatio_? See that rock, the one I'm pointing to? Ah thank you Feli. Move it an inch closer to the tree." Ludwig looked around confused. Feli giggled and pointed for Terminus. Ludwig moved the rock and then followed the others into the Senate House. All the centurions were waiting, and Roderich and Elizaveta took their spots at the head of the table.

"Ok, so this prophecy mentions '12 from around the world.' Does that mean there are other camps in other countries?" Mathias asked, cutting to the point. His feet were on the table. The other 5th Cohort centurion, Erika, shoved his feet off the table.

"OR it means there are demigods that are FROM other countries. Feli and Lovina are from Italy, Kiku's from Japan, even Antonio is from Spain." Erika rolled her eyes. Roderich raised his eyebrow.

"You're right. Obviously this is a quest. I believe I asked Laura to look up Antonio's ancestry to figure out why he spouted a prophecy." Everyone turned to the 4th Cohort Centurion. She had short blonde hair, a red ribbon, and fidgeting with her toga. She obviously didn't like all the attention.

"Well, apparently Antonio's great-great-great-great-great grandpa was Octavian, who's great-great-great" She took another big breath of air and Roderich stood up.

"Just get on with it!" He snapped. Laura paled and gulped. Elizaveta sighed and pulled Roderich back down by his toga.

"Umm, Well, Octavian was a legacy of Apollo, so that means Antonio is too!" The room burst into noise as everyone was astonished. Antonio looked surprise too. Roderich scowled and stood up.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He roared and the room fell silent.

"Now, I believe a quest is in order. Unfortunately, the prophecy also mentions the _Graecus_,so you guys will have to go to Long Island first." Roderich scowled at this part. Ludwig was confused.

"'you guys…' you mean US? But I just got here today!" Ludwig was about to freak out. Elizaveta turned.

"Well, yea. You guys are the only people in all of camp from a different country. Sure, our ancestors came from different places, but you guys are the immigrants." Elizaveta explained. It did make sense.

"So, we have to figure out how to get to Long Island, then go find this shadow thing, and then finally kill it? That's pretty vague." Kiku pointed out. Roderich sighed.

"The _Graecus_ have an oracle as well. It is possible that they have a better understanding, as much as I hate to admit it." Roderich scowled.

"Ve~ but Ludwig is on _Probatio_! He can't go on a quest yet." Feli pointed out. Laura stood up.

"Well, my brother Lars obviously isn't here, so I vote that Ludwig take his spot as 5th Centurion. Lars isn't responsible enough." Some of the other Centurions gaped as Laura gave up her brother's position.

"I agree. Hands, who agrees with Laura's idea?" Every hand flew up.

"Well, then. It's unanimous. Ludwig Beilschmidt, come up to be promoted to 5th Centurion." Ludwig walked up, still in a daze. Elizaveta stood up.

"I, Elizaveta Héderváry, Praetor promotes Ludwig Beilschmidt from _Probatio_ to Centurion." She then sat down and Laura motioned for Ludwig to go and sit by her.

"That's it? I don't feel any different." He whispered. Laura stifled a laugh.

"You shouldn't. Now shhhh! Roderich is glaring!" Laura silenced and Ludwig turned to the now glaring Praetor.

"Now that you two are done, what supplies are we giving them?" The centurions turned.

"Well, they should obviously keep the weapons they own." Lukas, the centurion for 2nd Cohort spoke.

"They should fly to Long Island, since it's the quickest way. So we should give them some money." Mei, the other 2nd cohort Centurion piped up.

"But they are Romans! We shouldn't spoil them! I vote that that is all the help we give them! They must survive like true Romans." Maximo, the 1st Cohort Centurion scowled. Everyone nodded.

"So, we shall give them money for the airplane ride to Long Island, and the weapons they carry. That is all the help they will get. All in favor?" Once again, all the hands rose. Roderich sighed.

"Ok, there you go. You leave tomorrow morning. Senate dismissed." All the Centurions rose and left, leaving Ludwig, Feli, Lovina, Antonio, Madeline, Kiku, Elizaveta, and Roderich alone.

"Ludwig, I want to speak with you privately." Roderich said, surprising everyone. Elizaveta stood up to follow him.

"Elizaveta stay here. Help prepare the others." Roderich turned and Elizaveta nodded. Ludwig gulped and followed Roderich into the Praetor's cabin. Roderich took a seat behind a desk and Roderich stood up.

"You're worried about the last line right? The one with the traitor." Ludwig spoke up, folding his arms. Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"You read my mind. I doubt that this 'traitor' is Roman, traitors are dishonorable. Watch out for the Greeks. They are the dirty ones." Roderich's trademark scowl appearing.

"Da, Bruder was the same way. He told me to watch out for them." Ludwig frowned.

"Well, your friends are waiting. Go; get a good night's sleep. You'll need it." Ludwig took the hint and left. His friends met up with him and they walked to the 5th Cohort cabins.

"So, chicos are in the left cabins and the Chicas are in the right. Kiku will show you to your bunk. We all need a good night's sleep…" Antonio yawned and headed to his cabin. Ludwig followed Kiku and jumped into bed. He instantly fell asleep. Kiku smiled softly at Ludwig and then fell asleep as well.

"_The pieces are falling into place."_

"_Good… we won't have to wait much longer."_

"_Is he ready?"_

"_Yes. They will be ours."_

~Meanwhile~

**Alfred Jones**

Alfred never fit in. He was kicked out of his Elementary school in 1st grade because his science project exploded. Then again in 5th grade because the school's mascot (a hamster) got hurt when his science project explode, again. His science projects liked to explode a lot. Now, he was the son of the King of Gods, and he felt out of place again. Everyone would scurry out of his way. Alfred sighed as he sat alone at a table. You weren't allowed to sit with anyone that wasn't in your cabin, and well, Alfred was alone in his cabin. He finished up his hamburger (McDonalds Big Mac) and soda. He threw the trash away and walked out, heading to his cabin. He opened the door and was shocked to find a lady standing in there.

"What the- Who are you?" Alfred demanded. The woman turned. She had black hair and seemed familiar. She looked like a mom, but the strict kind that had a bunch of rules. She had a white Grecian dress on. Alfred was stunned.

"Usually I'd punish such insolence. But, you are new so I'll let it slide, this once. My name is Hera, wife of Zeus, Goddess of Family." Alfred's jaw dropped.

"Wait… so I'm supposed to believe that the Goddess that my dad cheated on- which is a real jerk move if you ask me- is here just to visit?" Hera laughed.

"I think I like you. And this is not just a family visit. I have something for you." She held out her hand and a paper appeared in a burst of flames. Alfred yelped and fell back.

"This is for you. A quest for you, and the other chosen members to embark on. Only you can stop the rise of the shadows." Before Alfred could say anything, she vanished, leaving the scroll of paper. Alfred grabbed it and ran out the door, straight into Alice.

**Alice Kirkland**

She felt bad for Alfred and decided to go check up on him. She didn't expect to be run over by him. He looked scared.

"Bloody hell Alfred, you're crushing me!" Alfred grinned sheepishly and got off. Alice stood up and brushed off her new orange camp T-shirt.

"I was just about to come find you actually! See something weird happened." As Alfred recapped what happened in his cabin, Alice's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, WAIT. The QUEEN of the gods came to YOU with a QUEST? We got to go to Chiron right now!" Alice grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged him to the Big House. Chiron came out when they knocked.

"You two realize curfew is in about 5 minutes, right?" Chiron yawned.

"Yea, we know. But something really important happened!" Alice explained what happened and Chiron woke up right away.

"Both of you, inside." He shut the door behind them and directed them to the living room. Alice sat down on the cushioned chair and Alfred took a seat on the floor. Alfred retold his story and Chiron sighed and sat down.

"I was afraid something like this would happen. Usually a child of the Big Three only shows up here at camp when there's something evil happening." Alfred's face paled.

"So, something bad's going on? And it's all my fault?" Alfred asked.

"No, no! It means you're going to help stop the evil. Now, what does the paper say?" Alfred blushed.

"I haven't actually unrolled it yet." Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper.

"Well, then let me." She unrolled it and read it aloud.

"_From around the world, 12 shall go_

_To stop the evil Shadows_

_Rome and Greece unite again_

_Defeat the traitor, in order to win." _Chiron paled at the prophecy.

"The Romans? We need their help again? This is not good…" Alfred looked up at the centaur.

"There's more. 'The Romans are already on their way, so please try not to kill them instantly.'" Alice looked at Chiron too. The centaur sighed.

"Romans and Greeks don't have the best history together. We've worked together once, 100 years ago. There was a temporary truce when Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were alive. When they died however, the truce slowly crumbled. They don't trust us and we don't trust them. To work together again… it would take a lot of hard work." Chiron seemed lost in thought. Alice reread the paper to herself.

"Well, we really can't do anything until the Romans come. If they have already picked how many are going, we can't choose until we know. If they have 6 people going, we pick 6 too." Alice sighed and rolled up the paper.

"Alice is right. Now, you two need to be off to your cabins. It's passed curfew and you need to rest. The Romans will probably arrive soon." Chiron said, showing them to the door. Alice headed back to her dorm, Alfred to his. There was a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

**Madeline Williams**

Madeline dreamed of her brother again. He was smiling and had on his Superman cape. He kept shouting, "I'll be the hero Maddie!" She smiled. Her twin brother went with their mom when their parents got divorced. Madeline didn't realize until when she went to camp that her dad was mad about how her mom missed Jupiter. Her mom would always describe him differently. One story was how he was loving; he always showed dominance and courage. Another was how he was respectful to everyone. Madeline never understood why there were 2 different stories, but she liked it.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

Ludwig looked over at Feli. She chose to sit in the plane seat next to his and was now snuggling into his arm, fast asleep. He looked over to Antonio, who grinned as Lovina was in the same position. Ludwig sighed and looked out the window. Elizaveta had woken them up at 2 in the morning, since Roderich was kind enough to choose a 5 AM flight to Long Island. His words still rang in Ludwig's mind. Don't trust the Greeks. Why would he trust the people his brother hated? He was separated from his thoughts by the flight attendant.

"You might want to wake your girlfriend, the plane will land soon." Ludwig blushed.

"She's not my girlfriends…" He mumbled and woke Feli up.

"Ve~ Luddy it's too early!" Feli mumbled.

"It's LUDWIG not Luddy. And the flight attendant said we're landing." Feli woke up instantly and buckled up.

"YAY! Do you think the Greek people will have pasta!" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"Probably not. Now shush! The pilot is talking." The pilot was indeed talking over the announcement.

"Thank you for Flying Alaska Airlines. Please buckle up and prepare for landing." Everyone buckled up and the plane slowly landed. Ludwig looked out the window at the airport attendees. They had landed at a rather small airport. When Ludwig got off and walked down the stairs, one of the flight attendants stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe you left something in your seat." Ludwig motioned for his friends to go on and went back to his seat.

"Um, miss there isn't anything in my seat…" Ludwig turned to the flight attendant, who was smiling creepily, showing all her fangs. Wait, fangs? Ludwig paled.

"Crap!" He dove over a seat as the flight attendant lunged. He ran towards the exit and down the stairs. The flight attendant was right behind him.

"Come back! I haven't had a Roman to eat in soo long." The flight attendant growled and dove, knocking Ludwig to the ground. He cursed and kicked her in the face, instincts kicking in. He pressed the button on his cross, and his sword appeared.

"OMG Luddy!" He heard Feli shout his name. The flight attendant turned at the sound and hissed. She lunged towards Feli.

"NO!" Ludwig tried to slice at her but she was too fast. Feli frowned, and stuck out her hand.

"Lamia, child-eater. Greek monster responsible for the deaths of bambinos and small children. Not very nice." Feli narrowed her eyes and the _Lamia_ burst into flames. She screeched for a little bit, before dissolving into golden dust. Feli broke back into her normal smile and ran over to Ludwig, giving him a giant hug.

"OMG LUDDY ARE YOU OKAY I THOUGHT THE LADY WAS ACTING WEIRD BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T BRING ANYTHING ON THE PLANE EXCEPT YOUR NECKLACE, WHICH YOU WERE WEARING SO I WAITED FOR YOU!" Feli took a big breath. Ludwig interrupted before she could start talking again.

"Feli I'm fine! Mainly thanks to you! Now, we better catch up to the others before Lovina realizes you and I are by ourselves." Feli laughed and grabbed Ludwig's hand, leading him towards their awaiting friends.

"_Lampia failed, the girl interrupted."_

"_We never expected her to succeed in the first place."_

"_It's ok, are we going to send him next?"_

"_No. Let's see how this plays out."_

**You didn't really think I would end the chapter without SOME action, now did you?**

**ON TO random stuff:**

**Terminus- God of Boundaries, guards the Pomerian Line, New Rome, and helped Percy Jackson defeat Polybotes, a giant made to beat Poseidon.**

**Angelique- Seychelles**

**Erika- femIceland (someone gave normal Iceland the human name "Erik" which I liked a lot!)**

**Laura- Belgium**

**Lars- Netherlands**

_**Graecus**_** – Greek (I think that's what the Roman ghosts called Percy when he went to camp, I don't remember for sure though.)**

**Octavian- Jerkish Apollo descendent who was an oracle in the Lost Neptune. Killed stuffed animals (D:) to read prophecies and basically was a jerkface.**

**Lukas- Norway**

**Mei- Taiwan**

**Maximo- Cuba**

**Chicos and Chicas- Boys and Girls**

**Lamia- a beautiful queen of Libya who became a child-eating demon. She's supposed to have a serphant's tail instead of legs. She's still in stories around Europe today, mainly to keep kids from acting bad.**

**Bambinos- babies**

**PS. As writing this, I checked my email and there was an awesome review! THANKS animaniac-aizel012!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! MORE DEMIGODS! So, Greeks and Romans finally meet. There is a slight time skip to when the Romans are outside the Greek camp boundaries.**

**Alice Kirkland**

Alice had a very weird dream. She was in a ruined town, with run-down buildings, barbed wire, and no one in sight. As she walked around, she heard a cry for help. As she rushed to the sound, she froze in what she saw. A teen, with white hair and red eyes, was injured and in chains. He was in a cage guarded by a man, who gave off a bad aura. Alice locked eyes with the teen and the teen mouthed, "HELP". The man turned and saw Alice. She was terrified. He wore a Black tunic, with silver lining. He had a black scythe and had black hair held back in a ponytail. He glared at her with empty black eyes.

"She's the one? Ha she's just a kid! She couldn't hurt a fly!" The dream quickly changed to a different vision. Alfred was holding onto a body, shouting.

"WHY! Don't leave me!" Alfred was crying. Alice was tempted to walk forward but before she could the dream changed yet again. This time, she was in a library. A woman was standing there, long black hair and stormy grey eyes. She had on a long Grecian gown, a dark blue that fit her. Alice recognized her at once.

"Mum? Is that really you?" Athena nodded and smiled.

"Hello Alice. I love that name you know; it's the name of curiosity." Alice laughed.

"Curiosity? According to my other mum it's a name of disaster!" Athena frowned.

"Anyways, I'm here to warn you. You must go on this quest. You have to go because you are the only one who can defeat the shadow." It was Alice's turn to frown.

"I doubt that. I can't do anything. Alfred can shoot lightning, Yao has super speed, and heck Francis can talk anyone into doing anything!" Athena sighed.

"My children don't get the abilities that the other demigods do. They get wisdom, tactics, and on occasion they are incredible weavers." Alice raised her eyebrow at the last one.

"Seriously? Weaving? Nobody 'weaves' anymore. Everyone sews or knits." Athena laughed.

"Anyways. I decided that you should get a special gift, since you're a special girl. So here, it's magic." Athena handed Alice a baseball cap.

"A Baseball cap?" Alice studied it.

"It turns you invisible. My daughter Annabeth had it long ago. I figured that since you have her knife, you might as well have her hat too." Alice froze.

"Wait, Annabeth? Like Annabeth Chase, from those books?" Athena laughed again.

"Yes, those books are nonfiction. I believe your friend Raivis told you that. Anyways, I have to go. Good luck." Athena and the dream faded away and Alice woke up. Sunlight streamed through the windows. Alice sighed and got up. She went to the bathroom to change, putting on her favorite black leather jacket on over her Orange T-shirt, and her black shorts on. All her favorite clothes had magically appeared at Camp, even though she left her luggage at the airport. She felt something in her jacket pocket and pulled out the baseball cap. She sighed and put it back in her pocket. As she left her cabin, she ran into Francis.

"Bonjour Alice. You are up rather early today." Francis grinned and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You still have stable duty I see Frog. I came from Britain; I'm not used to the time zone yet." Alice smacked Francis hand, which had slowly begun to reach toward her butt.

"Well, Mon Cher, why don't you come with me to the stables? It's dangerous to be out alone." Francis put so much feeling into the words that Alice almost followed him.

"No way frog! And let you rape me? Yea right!" Alice left the stunned Francis by himself and heading toward the tree on top of the hill. She saw it yesterday and wanted to relax, so she sat by it. The Golden Fleece was still there. Alice was still shocked that the ACTUAL Golden Fleece was there.

"Ve~ Luddy! Are we there yet?!" Alice froze at the voice. It sounded like a teenage girl and she seemed close.

"I don't know Feli. We don't even know where this 'Camp Half-Blood' is." This time a boy answered, obviously frustrated. Alice looked down the hill and saw a group of 6 teens walking by the hill. One of them turned and saw her.

"Maybe we could ask that girl. EXCUSE ME!" The boy shouted up, starting to climb the hill. Alice stood up quickly. The barrier didn't even go into effect as the teens climbed the hill. The boy who shouted soon was in front of her.

"Excuse me, chica. Do you know where Camp Half-Blood is?" He had bright green eyes. Alice straightened up and narrowed her eyes.

"Who wants to know?" She scowled, hopefully looking more intimidating than she felt. A blonde with bright blue eyes shoved the boy out of the way and stood in front of her.

"The Romans that's who. We're here for a quest and we aren't letting a little girl stop us." He glared at her. One of the girls rolled her eyes and pushed the blonde out of the way.

"Ve~ Luddy that's not how you act! I'm sorry, Luddy is just like that. My name is Feli! What's yours?" Alice was shocked by the sudden change in mood.

"A-Alice…" Alice managed to stutter out. Feli grinned.

"Well, Alice. Do you know where Camp Half-Blood is?!" Alice sighed.

"This is it. My name is Alice Kirkland, daughter of Athena. May I ask who is coming to our camp?" Alice switched into a more polite tone.

"Oh! I'm Feliciana Vargas, daughter of Vesta. You can call me Feli! That's my sister, Lovina Vargas, also a daughter of Vesta. Luddy here's real name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, son of Mars. Antonio's a son of Apollo! Kiku and Madeline are a little bit behind us. It's really nice to meet you!" Feli was a ball of energy. Alice smiled nicely.

"Well, I have to bring you to Chiron so follow me." Ludwig frowned.

"Who's Chiron?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"He's our Head Counselor, if you may. If I remember, his words were, 'Greek counterpart of Lupa' whoever that is." Ludwig softened at that and the Romans followed Alice to the Big House. Alice knocked on the door.

"CHIRON! The Romans are here!" By now, other campers had come out of the cabins and were noticing the group of teens in purple T-shirts. Alfred yawned and walked toward Alice.

"Dude, it's way too early. So the Roman dudes are here?" He was oblivious to Ludwig, Kiku, and Lovina's glares.

"Yes, they are standing behind you." Chiron finally opened the door and came out.

"All campers proceed to the pavilion for breakfast! You 6, you come with me." The campers dispersed, grumbling, and the Romans entered the Big House, Alice and Alfred following them.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

After explaining their story, the centaur, Chiron, sat down and sighed.

"So, there are 6 Romans. Unfortunately, only 5 Greeks come from places other than America. Two of which joined yesterday." Chiron gave pointed looks to the two campers in the room. The blonde girl, _Alice,_ looked nervous. She was fidgeting with something in her pocket.

"Umm, Chiron? I have something to tell you." Alice pulled out the baseball cap and Chiron paled.

"Where did you get that?" Chiron looked visibly shakened. Alice described this dream she had. When she described the boy with white hair, Ludwig paled.

"Wait… boy with white hair and red eyes… that sounds a lot like Gil!" Antonio came to the same conclusion Ludwig did. The Romans turned to Ludwig.

"I thought you said he died in a car accident?" Chiron turned at this.

"He did! I mean, I think he did." Ludwig was shaking.

"Tell us all that you can remember from this car accident." Chiron said.

"Well…

_1 year ago…_

_Gilbert and Ludwig laughed. Gilbert just got his license and they were going to their favorite restaurant to celebrate._

"_How you got a license, I will never know." Ludwig laughed, as he took another sip of his Coke. _

"_Well, I'm just that Awesome!" Gilbert laughed as he fiddled with the radio. Ludwig looked out the window._

"_Hey Gil, that car's been following us for a while. I wonder if they're going to the same restaurant." The car was a convertible, with the roof down. Gilbert looked in his rearview mirror and paled, more so that he usually looked._

"_Shit. Buckle up Lud; we're going for a ride." Ludwig looked confused at his brother. Gilbert took a quick left, earning a couple honks._

"_What are you doing?!" Ludwig shouted. The convertible was still following them. Gilbert swore and drove into an alley. _

"_What are you doing?!" Ludwig repeated as the convertible still followed them. They drove out of the alley, scaring some walkers, and turned out. They were heading towards their house._

"_Trying to lose them!" Gilbert finally responded. Unfortunately, the car chose that time to break down._

"_Shit! This is not awesome!" Gilbert frantically tried to get the car to turn back on. The convertible came out of the alley. Gilbert gave up and unbuckled._

"_Lud, run. Keep running and don't turn back!" Ludwig unbuckled as well and left the car, staring at his brother over the roof of the car._

"_You're joking right?" Gilbert looked back, his eyes holding something Ludwig never saw before. Fear._

"_Please Lud! Go!" Ludwig complied, running away from the car. As he turned the corner, he heard an explosion._

"_GIL!" He screamed and ran back. Both cars were smoking. Ambulance sirens were blaring as Ludwig ran back to the car. He was held back by some firemen as they put out the fire. He was shaking and crying. The police showed up and tried to ask him questions, but he didn't respond. Soon, his Vati showed up and took him home. He didn't even ask anything, just tucked him into his bed like when he was a child._

Ludwig was crying when he finished, and he didn't even realize it. Everyone was silent.

"Oh Luddy…" Feli was crying too, giving her friend a big hug. Antonio turned away from the group, silently crying for his friend.

"So, your brother's body was never found." Ludwig looked up at Chiron, surprised by the question.

"Not that I know of… everyone just assumed he was dead." Alfred grinned.

"Then there's a chance that he's alive dude. He's probably who Alice saw. So, we just gotta go rescue him!" Ludwig scowled.

"'We'? YOU'RE going?" Ludwig asked. Alfred pouted.

"Well, I'm from Canada so I thought that since I'm not from America either…" He trailed off. He was staring behind Ludwig. Everyone turned and saw that Kiku and Madeline had walked in.

"Maddie?" Alfred's jaw dropped.

"Al?" Madeline slowly walked forward. They stared at each other before running full sprint into a hug.

"Oh my gosh Maddie! I've missed you so much!" Alfred was close to tears, Madeline already in them.

"Same here Al! I didn't expect you here!" The others watched the scene in mixed emotions. Lovina, Kiku, and Ludwig felt awkward, Alice was studying the reaction, and Feli and Antonio were "awwwing". The two finally stopped hugging and turned to the others.

"Oh yea. Guys, this is my twin brother Alfred. Al, these are my friends." Alfred grinned at the Romans. Alice spoke up then.

"Wait, if you're twins, how is one Roman, but the other Greek?" Alfred and Madeline looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, I dunno. It just happened I guess." Alfred once again proved his intelligence.

"Anyways, we need to find the other Quest members. You mentioned 5 Greeks, and there are 2 here." Ludwig turned to Chiron. He sighed.

"The other 3 are… interesting. Ivan Braginski is from Russia, Yao Wang is from China, and Francis Bonnefoy is from France." Alice groaned at the last name.

"Well, we should talk to them." Ludwig nodded. Chiron turned to Alfred and Alice.

"Why don't you two go fetch them while I talk to our guests here?" Alfred and Alice nodded and left the Big House. There was an awkward silence. Feli broke it.

"Do you have any pasta?"

**Alice Kirkland**

"I'll get Ivan and Yao if you get the frog." Alice scowled. She really didn't like any of the 3, but Francis was the lowest on her list. Alfred nodded.

"Sure, Ivan and I would probably get into a fight." They split up and Alice headed towards the Ares cabin.

"Hey, it's one of the nerds. Hey, there's no homework here so you should go!" The campers laughed as Alice walked in. She rolled her eyes.

"Where's Ivan? Chiron wants him." Alice ignored them and asked one of the girls. The girl scowled.

"He's probably with Toris or something." Alice sighed and left the cabin, which then began a wrestling contest. She walked over to the Hecate cabin. She saw Ivan, who was trying to get Toris off the roof again.

"Ivan." She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, still with the creepy smile on his face.

"Comrade, I am busy. Come back later da?" He turned back around. Alice sighed.

"I would, but Chiron wants you." Ivan sighed and started walking towards the Big House. Toris looked down at Alice gratefully. She waved goodbye and headed toward the Nyx Cabin. Yao was outside, fiddling with her knife.

"Yao. Chiron wants us at the Big House." Yao smiled and sheathed her knife.

"Ok aru. Let's go!" She ran back to the Big House. Alice sighed and followed her. _Well, that was easier than I thought._

**Alfred Jones**

"Come on Francis! Chiron wants you and it's important!" Alfred was practically begging.

"No. I didn't do anything so I have no reason to go." Alfred groaned.

"It's for a quest dude!" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"A Quest? One of those hasn't been issued in years. Why would he want me?" Alfred grinned, knowing he won.

"Because you're a member. NOW COME ON!" Alfred grabbed Francis' hand and dragged him to the Big House.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**

"I know you don't trust us. And frankly, we don't trust you. But for this quest, you must work together as if you did." Chiron began. Ludwig rolled his eyes and Lovina groaned.

"Not this crap. Look, Horse dude. We know all this already! So get to the fucking point!" Lovina snapped. Chiron raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"The last line could refer to either a Greek, or Roman. Do not believe it is a Grecian JUST because of the history. Listen to your gut. Ah there you are." The Romans turned to see 3 newcomers, along with Alfred and Alice. One had a creepy smile.

"You wanted us Chiron aru?" The Chinese girl asked.

"Yes. Yao, Ivan, Francis, this is Ludwig, Feliciana, Lovina, Antonio, Kiku, and Madeline. They are from Camp Jupiter and will be your Allies for the quest." The blonde boy raised an eyebrow.

"Romans? When do we work with those barbarians?" The boy, Francis, scowled. Lovina stepped forward, about to smack him. Alice beat her to the punch. Literally.

"OW! Alice, why did you do that!?" He groaned as he held his now-bleeding nose.

"They are our allies for the quest, you bloody frog. Give them some respect!" Alice scowled at Francis. The Russian stepped forward.

"New Comrades? Nice to meet you. My name is Ivan Braginski, son of Ares." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"OH! So are you and Luddy cousins or something? Since you're a son of Ares, and he's a son of Mars, and Mars and Ares are basically the same person?" Feli seemed excited to meet a possible relative of Ludwig.

"It doesn't work like that Feli. Roman and Grecian demigods aren't related if their parents are different forms of the god. The only exception was Jason and Thalia, but that was because they had the same mom. And I guess, Madeline and Alfred as well." Chiron explained. Feli lost her excitement.

"Well, if we're explaining our heritage aru. My name is Yao Wang, daughter of Nike." Yao bowed, and Kiku responded with a bow as well. Francis flipped his hair and smiled at Madeline.

"Bonjour, my name if Francis Bonnefoy, son of Aphrodite." Lovina instantly burst into laughter. Francis frowned.

"What is funny?" Lovina stopped laughing long enough to talk.

"You… are a son… of Aphrodite? Like, the girliest goddess? What are you gay or something?" She resumed laughter. Alice joined in.

"No, he's just French." Alice giggled. Feliciana giggled at this.

"What's the difference?" All the girls burst into laughter and Francis scowled.

"Now now Girls, I believe you have teased Francis enough. Now, this quest. Do you know where you are going?" Chiron asked. The girls stopped laughing and the teens thought about this. Alice spoke up.

"I believe that the city I saw in my dreams is in Germany, Berlin to be exact. There is an abandoned museum that was built to look exactly like Berlin did during the Berlin Wall incident." Ludwig flinched at this. Kiku noticed, but didn't say anything.

"We're out of money, we spent it on the flight here." Kiku pointed out. Francis laughed.

"You don't really think we'll be on planes? We can use the Pegasi." Francis said. Chiron nodded.

"That would be the quickest way. We don't have 11 pegasi, so you will have to either team up, or use the chariots." Alice thought about this.

"If this Gilbert boy needs help, we should bring the chariots since he probably won't be able to ride a Pegasus." Alice pointed out. Alfred grinned.

"Sweet, we get to use chariots? AWESOME! I wanna share with Maddie!" He slung his arm around his sister.

"So, Alfred with Madeline, Lovina with Antonio" Lovina groaned at this.

"Kiku with Yao, Feli with Me, and Francis with Ivan I guess." Francis paled at this, as Ivan slung his arm around the French teen.

"I'm fine with that aru. So, when do we leave?" They all turned to Chiron. He thought about this.

"I recommend tomorrow, since the Romans have obviously been traveling." Everyone agreed and they left the Big House.

"Here, Madeline you can bunk with me! Since you're technically a child of Zeus and all." Alfred pulled Madeline to his cabin. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Kiku, I'm sorry to say but the Hades cabin is empty. If you want you can stay there, but you'll be alone." Alice tells the Japanese boy. He nods and heads towards the Hades cabin. Feli drags her sister over to Alice.

"Ve~ Alice, where do we go?!" Alice pointed to the Hestia cabin and Feli bounded off, dragging her protesting sister behind her.

"Comrade Ludwig, you come with me, da?" Ivan pulled Ludwig towards the Ares cabin and soon only Alice, Francis, and Yao were left.

"We better rest up; it's a big day tomorrow aru." They all split up, heading towards their respective cabins. Alice got into her bed, and instantly fell asleep.

**YAY! Sorry for no Action, but sometimes you gotta have those. If you are confused, feel free to ask!**

**Vati- Dad-German.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, the quest begins! Almost. Please Review and tell me how you like this! So far only like 1 person has reviewed, so is animaniac-aizel012 the only reader? (I 3 u btw dude!) : ( Anyways enjoy! This is the back-flash chapter!**

**Feliciana Vargas**

When Feli opened the door to the Hestia Cabin, she and Lovi were shocked.

"Ve~ Where is everyone?" Feli asked. There wasn't anybody in the Hestia cabin. There weren't even any bunks!

"What the fuck man?" Lovi scowled and looked for something to kick.

"The cabin is empty because Hestia is a virgin goddess." The girls jumped and turned. There was a camper leaning casually against the door. He wore a weird mask on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lovi frowned. The camper laughed.

"You shouldn't swear in your mom's cabin. Even if this is just a different version of her, Roman." Feli butted in.

"I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness… but who are you?" Feli gave her cute puppy dog eyes and tilted her head. The boy blushed.

"Name's Sadiq, son of Tyche. Of course, you guys know her as 'Fortuna', Roma." He smirked. Lovi scowled even more.

"Roma? It's ROMAN freak. Also, why the fuck are you even here?" Sadiq scowled.

"I'm here to warn you bitch. Be grateful." Feli had to hold her sister back on that one. Lovi wanted to burn his face off.

"Warn us? For what?" Sadiq rolled his barely-visible eyes.

"I'm the son of Tyche, I want GOOD fortune. It's like karma. You do good, good things happen. So if I help you out, later on something good happens to me." He winked at Feli. She shuddered.

"Just give us the fucking warning and get the fuck out." Lovi scowled. Sadiq scowled back at her.

"Fine. You guys are gonna meet up with a ghost. Don't trust him." Feli squeaked and hid behind Lovi, who paled.

"Ghost? What ghost?" Lovi demanded. Sadiq just smirked at her.

"Can't tell you anymore. Against the rules. Just remember. And you, the cute one. If you live, call me sometime." He flashed a grin and left the cabin. Lovi scowled.

"I don't like him. He reminds me too much of Sebo." Feli turned to her sister, glaring.

"We agreed not to bring him up ever again, remember?" Lovi flinched under her sister's out-of-character glare. She remembered Sebo and why her sister hates him…

**Young Lovina Vargas**

"_Come on Lovi! Sebo's waiting!" Lovi giggled and followed after her twin sister. Their best friend and older brother, Sebo, worked at the Candy store and would always buy them Candy before he closed up. They laughed and ran to the Store, holding hands. _

"_SEBO! SEBO!" They shouted his name. He came out of the candy store, smiling._

"_Hey, sorellines! I'm sorry but no candy today!" His smile seemed forced. Feli pouted._

"_But fratello! You promised! It's our birthday today too!" Lovi nodded enthusiastically. Sebo patted their heads and turned them around._

"_I know, Buon Compleanno! But I will meet you at home, ok?" He looked around nervously, and Lovi noticed this._

"_Fratello, is something wrong?" He turned and forced a smile._

"_No, just go on home, ok?" He ushered them towards the direction where they had come from. He had something in his eyes that Lovi had never seen, and Feli didn't notice. Fear. _

"_Hey, Feli. Let's meet fratello at home." She pulled her sister in the direction of home. Feli pulled free, and gave Sebo a quick hug before grabbing Lovi's arm and pulling her towards home._

"_Ciao Fratello! See ya at home!" She grinned and the twins ran home. But, they were stopped by a strange man._

"_Are you two related to Sebastian Vargas?" He was tall, and had on a trench coat and hat. Lovi felt Feli grabbing her hand in a death grip._

"_Y-you know f-fratello?" Feli squeaked out. The man grinned, some of his teeth were missing._

"_Perfect." He grabbed onto Lovi._

"_LET ME GO!" She screamed as she was pulled away from Feli._

"_LOVI! LOVI!" Feli kept crying and screaming as the man started dragging Lovi towards the Candy Shop. She looked up with tear-filled eyes and saw Sebo, locking up the store._

"_Sebastian. It seems you have forgotten our deal." Lovi heard sniffling and knew Feli was behind them, probably hiding._

"_They were not part of the deal! Leave my sorelline alone, Sedah!" Sebo glared at the tall man. The tall man smirked and pulled Lovi out in front of him._

"_You come with me, she can go away free." Sebo was glaring daggers at the stranger. Lovi scowled at him._

"_You do that and I will kill you Sebo!" Both men seemed surprised at Lovi's outburst. The tall man laughed and knelt down, grabbing Lovi's chin and forcing her to look at eyes were pitch black, she couldn't see anything reflected in them._

"_She has spirit. I see now that she is the one we need." Lovi had never felt so terrified. The man laughed evilly and started to pull Lovi away. She started freaking out, trying to pull away, screaming._

"_L-Leave her alone!" The man stopped and turned, looking at little Feli who had a broken piece of wood._

"_Feli! Get out of here!" Lovi could hear the desperation in her brother's voice. Feli shook her head defiantly._

"_Not without Lovi! She's my gemello! I need her!" Feli shouted out some sort of battle cry and swung the board, which landed in the weak spot of the man __**(a/n: the weak spot for ANY man really.)**__ The man groaned in pain and let go of Lovi, who ran over to Feli._

"_You two. Get out of here NOW!" Sebo's voice was dangerous. They turned and saw he had a golden sword. Which was currently on fire. Lovi pulled on her sister's hand, but Feli didn't budge._

"_If you don't come back, I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Feli screamed as Lovi dragged her away. The last thing they heard was the evil laughter of the man. They never saw their fratello again._

**Kiku Honda**

Kiku sighed as he neatly set his bag down by one of the very few bunks in the Hades cabin. He knew that it would be empty, as Alice said it would be. That was okay, he liked solitude. He was always alone as a child, after his family died, so it wasn't anything different. Kiku pulled out a picture. Im Yong Soo was grinning like an idiot, his one curl sticking out of the side of his head, much like Feli and Lovi's, while Viet, their only sister who had long black hair and a green tank top with black sweatpants on. She was scowling at him. Ty, their older brother, had tan skin from college in California, and glasses, was grinning at the camera. Kiku looked out of place, wearing his usual leather jacket and black skinny jeans, frowning at the camera. Their parents, Mac from Macau and Xing from Singapore were laughing at their children. Mac had his black hair and glasses, still wearing his suit from work. Xing had on her typical outfit, she had on jeans and a red T-shirt with a apron on over. Her black hair was braided back. Kiku sighed and put the picture away. He remembered the last time he saw his family.

**Young Kiku Honda**

"_MOM! YONG SOO BROKE MY K-POP CD!" Kiku sighed as his sister screamed at his little brother. His mom laughed at his expression and then turned serious when Viet ran in crying. _

"_It was autographed and everything!" Yong Soo popped his head into the kitchen, for once actually looking sorry._

"_It was made in Korea, so I'll get you a new one daze~" Im Yong Soo faked a smile. Viet turned and glared at him._

"_I am going to KILL YOU!" She ran out after the fleeing Korean. Their dad walked in, looking over his shoulder at the speeding teenagers. Xing walked over, kissed him, then went back to cooking._

"_Yong Soo broke her autographed K-Pop CD" Kiku explained, going back to his manga. Mac sighed._

"_He's going to ask us for money to buy another one of eBay, isn't he?" Kiku asked. His mom laughed._

"_Probably. But, don't tell Viet. Let her think he spent his money on her." Kiku heard the front door open. His brother, Ty walked in._

"_Ty? We didn't know you were coming home!" Ty grinned and gave Kiku a hug. Kiku stiffened. Xing turned._

"_Oh, Ty. I guess I forgot to tell everyone you were coming back. How is ca-college?" Kiku stared at his mother who was ignoring the fact she almost said something other than college._

"_Great! I'm learning so much! Lupa says I'm one of the quickest learners." Ty beamed. _

"_What kind of name is Lupa?" Ty turned to see Viet standing at the entrance to the kitchen, arms folded._

"_Hey Viet! I got you a present." Ty took out a small wrapped square. She opened it and squealed. _

"_OMG IT'S A NEW K-POP CD! AND EVERY MEMBER SIGNED IT!" Viet went fan girl. Yong Soo walked it, scowling._

"_Sorry, I ruined your apology-gift Yong Soo." Ty smiled sheepishly. Yong Soo ignored him and went out the back door, presumably to pout in private._

"_So, what college do you go to?" Kiku asked, taking a sip of his Orange Fanta. Ty nearly spat out his coffee._

"_What college? You don't know what college your own brother goes too?" Ty glanced over at his mom, seemingly asking for help._

"_He goes to California State. Majoring in Psychology." His mom told Kiku. He raised an eyebrow._

"_Why doesn't he just go to college in Japan?" Ty laughed._

"_California is awesome! There's sun, beaches, surfing, Nia…" Ty froze at the last name. Viet raised an eyebrow._

"_Nia? Who's Nia?" Viet started smirking as Ty blushed._

"_nobody… just a college friend." Everyone, even Kiku started laughing as Ty turned even redder._

"_Ok, Dinner is ready. Kiku, go get Yong Soo." Kiku nodded and went outside._

"_YONG SOO! Dinner is ready! Yong Soo?" Kiku went to Yong Soo's pouting spot. He wasn't there. That was weird. Kiku was about to head towards the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Son of Pluto, are you ready to die?" Kiku's eyes widened when he heard 'die'. He shouted and scrambled forward. He turned and saw wolves. There was a single man, wearing a wolf skin who was holding a body. He tossed it forward and Kiku resisted the urge to puke. It was Im Yong Soo, with his throat ripped out. _

"_w-what did… why? He was only 12! He was a kid! Why did you kill him?" Kiku was screaming with desperation by now. The man laughed. Ty, Xing, and Mac ran outside, hearing the screams. They had told Viet to stay inside and only unlock the door for one of them or Kiku. They froze when they saw Yong Soo, Xing buried her face into Mac's shoulder. Ty glared at the man._

"_Lycaon. You followed me? We had a deal!" Kiku was slowly crawling away from the wolves._

"_Son of Minerva, you are useless to me. He is the important one. A son of Pluto." Lycaon turned a grinned greedily at Kiku. Kiku gulped. "Leave. Him. Alone." Ty emphasized every word. Mac slowly reached into his pocket._

"_I wouldn't do that, mortal." Lycaon growled and the wolves pounced onto the parents. Kiku covered his ears, trying not to let the screams of his parents reach his ears. Ty roared with rage. He pulled out a silver knife and rushed at Lycaon, not thinking. _

"_TY DON-" Kiku warned too late. A wolf jumped and Kiku heard the snap. Kiku felt the tears fall down his cheeks. Lycaon started walking towards him. Suddenly, a silver arrow appeared and shot one of the wolves. It yelped before falling over, dead. Lycaon growled and Kiku turned. He saw Viet, now wearing silver camo and holding a silver bow. She had a quiver of arrows. She was glaring at Lycaon. _

"_Hunter! Sedah said nothing of you she-witch!" Lycaon growled. Viet slowly walked forward._

"_Kiku, get up and walk over here, slowly." She stepped over their parents' bodies without even flinching. Kiku obeyed and slowly stood up. He backed away, never looking away from Lycaon. Suddenly, the earth shook. Viet stumbled and the wolves didn't hesitate._

"_VIET NO!" Kiku shouted as the wolf grabbed her neck and snapped it as well. Viet fell, barely breathing. _

"_Go ahead and say goodbye to your last remaining family member, Kiku. You have no family now." Lycaon smirked as Kiku, still in shock, walked over to his sister. He collapsed onto his knees. Viet smiled weakly._

"_Artemis… my lady… protect him…" Lycaon realized too late what she was doing. As Viet let out her last breathe, a bright light shone on the other side of her body. Kiku covered his eyes, then opened them when the light died down. He gasped to see his sister's body missing, but a beautiful blonde girl in her place. She had on the same huntress outfit. She was glaring daggers at Lycaon._

"_You killed my lieutenant Lycaon." Lycaon looked genuinely worried._

"_You are defending a Roman? Begone Artemis! The boy is mine!" Lycaon growled, but didn't advance. Artemis drew her bow and stepped protectively over Kiku._

"_Didn't you hear my lieutenant's last request? I will protect this demigod." She looked down to Kiku, who was still shocked._

"_Fine! He's yours. For now." To Kiku's surprise, Lycaon and his wolves left, rather quickly. Artemis lowered her bow and gave her hand to Kiku, who used it to stand up._

"_Come on, I'll take you to the Wolf House." Kiku gulped and followed Artemis. She took him to Lupa at the Wolf House, he became a true Roman. _

**Kiku Honda**

"Going on a quest?" Kiku was broken from his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Artemis in the door.

"You. Artemis. What do you want?" He scowled. She sighed.

"Look kid, I know you're mad because your family died and I could've intervened-"

"You SHOULD have intervened. YOUR lieutenant, MY sister, my parents, my brother. They ALL died because of you!" Kiku was furious. Artemis sighed again.

"It wasn't my fault. It was Sedah's. He's the true enemy. He will use this against you. You have to ignore him or else." Artemis vanished, leaving Kiku alone in the Hades cabin again.

**I guess I'll end it here. More flashbacks next. Probably Francis' and Ivan's. Maybe Yao's. IDK. Anyways, OMG SCHOOL'S OUT TOMORROW! :D**

**Sebastian "Sebo" Vargas- Seborga**

**Xing- Singapore (See what I did there?)**

**Ty- Thailand**

**Mac- Macau**

**Viet- Vietnam (duh!)**

**Im Yong Soo- Korea**

**Sadiq- Turkey**

**Turche/Fortune- Goddess of Fortune (Good and Bad)**

**Sorellines- little sisters (Italian)**

**Buon Compleanno- Happy Birthday (Italian)**

**Fratello- brother**

**Daze~- Korea's verbal tick, much like aru for China**

**Nia- Ok, so I had a country for this one I SWEAR, but I had to go do something else (karate to be specific) and I accidentally closed the wiki, and now I can't find the country so I'm taking a wild guess with India maybe**

**Lycaon- Roman king who killed humans and fed them to Zeus to see if Zeus was actually Zeus and then Zeus turned him into a werewolf and killed his 50 sons (I feel bad for his wife)**

**Artemis- Goddess of Archery and the moon, Roman form is Diana**

**Minerva- Roman Athena**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, thanks animaniac-aizel012 for reviewing again! I don't know why people don't review either. Anyways, more flashbacks. For Ivan, Yao, and Francis. So it might be long. I have to use the other Laptop, Which DOESN'T HAVE WORD (OMG) and am currently using a "Word Processor" which doesn't tell me how many words the story is so… anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Heroes or Hetalia**

**Ivan Braginski**

Ivan dragged Ludwig into his cabin and set him down onto Joseph's bunk, but the camper didn't complain. Nobody ever complained to Ivan, the head counselor. The ones who did disappeared, which led to everyone being terrified of him. Ivan turned and put on his typical creepy grin.

"Comrades, this is our Roman Cousin Ludwig. Ludwig, these are your Greek Cousins. You be friends, da?" The campers hurriedly nodded. Ivan grinned and left to go find Yao. Yao understood him, she was nice. Ivan sighed and remembered life back in Russia, where it was normal.

**Young Ivan Braginski**

"_Come on Vanya! Let's make another snowman!" Ivan giggled as he allowed his younger sister Natalya drag him out to the front yard. They worked together to make the bottom and middle parts of the snowman. But the head was too high up for them to reach. Natalya giggled and ran inside to get their big sister, Katyusha._

"_KAT! We need you to help put the head on the snowman!" Ivan sighed and sat down on the snow. It was always snowing, and Ivan loved it. But, he hated how it kept sunflowers from blooming. He'd loved sunflowers ever since a salesman from China and his daughter came on vacation and brought sunflowers. He hadn't had any money at the time, but the daughter gave him one for free. She was pretty, had long black hair she sometimes put up in buns and had on a typical red Chinese dress when she was inside. She was very cute. He still loved her. Ivan was still in his thoughts when a strange man with blonde hair walked up and pushed over the snowman. The middle fell on top of Ivan's legs, trapping him. Ivan cried out._

"_Why did you do that? Who are you?" He shouted. The man laughed._

"_My name is Slovakia, and it is simple." He leaned down to Ivan's height._

"_I'm here to kill you." Ivan paled as the man laughed._

"_SLOVAKIA! Don't frighten him like that! You know very well Boss said to capture him alive!" A young girl walked out, maybe age 15. She had short cut blonde hair and a blue winter coat on over jeans. _

"_Vanya? Did something happen? We heard noise…" Katyusha trailed off as she and Natalya walked out onto the scene. _

"_Get. Away. From. Vanya!" Natalya glared at the man. The man actually looked frightened and backed away. Katyusha ran over and pushed the snowball off of Ivan's legs, which were only slightly numb. He stood up and ran behind Katyusha. The girl scowled._

"_Slovakia, it is a little girl. Just go get the boy, kill the girls." She started walking towards Ivan, pulling out a gun. Slovakia did the same. Natalya actually backed off, and Katyusha was being as protective as usual. It was when the girl aimed the gun at Katyusha that Natalya acted._

"_NO!" She screamed and pointed at the girl. The girl was shot back by a sudden giant burst of win. Natalya was looking at her hands in shock when the man, frightened, lifted the gun and aimed it at her. Katyusha ran over and shoved the man, knocking him into the snowman. Natalya quickly shot a burst of air at him and he too was knocked out. Katyusha ran over, grabbed her siblings arms, and started running through the forest that surrounds their house. She pulled them into an empty field and stopped._

"_Why did you stop?" Ivan screamed. Katyusha shushed him._

"_I feel something so shush!" A few minutes later, flying horses came down from the sky._

"_Daughter of Iris, you called us. You and your siblings will be safe if you come with us to America." Katyusha nodded and climbed onto the back of one of the horses. Ivan and Natalya climbed onto the other two. They flew off, and headed towards America. Specifically, Camp Half-Blood._

**Ivan Braginski**

"IVAN! It's lights out, time for bed." Ivan was snapped out of his thoughts by Ludwig. He turned smiling.

"Da, I'm coming." He reentered the cabin, forgetting about finding Yao, and went to sleep, ready for the quest tomorrow.

**Yao Wang**

Yao slept peacefully, until the vision. Apparently some god wanted to torture her because the vision was of her family. The day she came to camp. Her past. The Past she tried so hard to hide.

**Young Yao Wang**

_Yao giggled as she sat in the car. It was time to play the game. Her dad, Ly, came back to the car, only to find it locked. He had left the keys inside so Yao could listen to music and have the a/c on. Her dad grinned._

"_Yao, open the door." Yao shook her head and giggled again. Her dad turned around, and when he turned back, his face was pale and scared._

"_YAO! Open the door NOW!" Yao shook her head, thinking this was a new part of the game._

"_YAO! NOW! PLEASE!" Yao pretended to ignore him. All of the sudden, her dad screamed and a gurgling noise was heard._

"_Ba?" Yao looked out the window and screamed. Her dad was laying against the car, glasses broken on his face. There was blood everywhere. Blood staining from where her dad slid down the car door. Blood spattered across the asphalt. She saw the person behind this. A man with a golden sword. He had a scar across his eye and black hair. He had red eyes and smirked at her._

"_This is what happens to those who mess with the shadows. Remember this Yao Wang. Remember this when you face us in battle." Yao stared in shock when he vanished. The police soon came and questioned her, but didn't believe her story. They thought it was just a murder and 10 years later, they closed the case. Yao never saw that man again._

**Yao Wang**

Yao woke up, sweating and shivering. Why did that come back up? Her father's death… it was all her fault. Yao leaned back in bed, and slowly cried herself to sleep.

**Francis Bonnefoy**

Francis laid in bed, thinking. He really didn't want to go on a quest. Ok, so he was from France. So what? He didn't want to die, he was only 17! Wasn't Stable duty enough punishment. Francis groaned and turned onto his pillow. Unfortunately, sleep soon arrived to take him away. Back to France and his family.

**Young Francis Bonnefoy**

"_You Bitch! You Fucking BITCH!" Francis flinched as screams and crashes were heard from downstairs. His dad had been drinking, yet again. Ever since his mom left, his dad began drinking. His older sister was his half-sister in reality, her mom died after she was born and when HIS mom left, it was too much for their dad. His sister, Monika, had glasses, long brown hair, and was often the victim of their dad's abuse. She was the only female in the house. Francis was forbidden to interfere or even interact with their father when he was drunk, because it usually ended in bleeding or broken bones. They couldn't call social services because they'd be separated. Monika was 17 though, one more year and she was a legal adult. She was going to leave their dad with Francis. Francis flinched as more screaming was heard and paled when a sickening thud followed. Francis stood up and turned, terrified as his door slowly creaked open. His dad entered, holding a bloody baseball bat. He was grinning evilly. Francis backed away, fear obvious in his eyes._

"_Hey Franny! How about you and your old man play baseball? Monika was too weak to play, so why don't you and me play?" Francis started shaking. His dad charged and Francis took instinct, rolling to the side and running out the door. He froze when he reached the bottom of the stairs. It was a bloody mess. He nearly puked when he found Monika, her head bashed in, in the kitchen. He felt the salty tears running down his face as he ran out the back door. His dad followed him. Suddenly, a woman appeared. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and a long, sleeveless pink dress on. She frowned at the drunk man._

"_Nick. I thought you were better than this." The woman waved her hand and the man became sober. He dropped the baseball bat and stared at the woman._

"_You… you came back… I missed you so much." He made a move to run toward her when she raised a hand and stopped him. Her pink eyes were glaring at him._

"_You killed your own daughter. You threatened our son. You are too dangerous to be here." Nick paled._

"_No, Don't do this!" The woman softened and actually looked sad._

"_I have too… Daddy's orders." The man screamed as the woman started glowing. Francis covered his eyes. _

"_APHRODITE WHY?" He heard his dad scream. When the glow died down and Francis could open his eyes, the woman was gone and his dad's body was smoking. Francis fell to his knees and started crying. He knew the police would come and arrest him, the only living member of the family left. He heard a soft voice._

"_Son, Francis, I will send you to Camp Half-Blood. You will be safe there. You can live peacefully and make friends. But be warned, You will be called to action someday, and you must go. It is your destiny, decreed by the Fates themselves." Francis felt a warm glow, and then fell unconscious. He woke up at Camp Half-Blood, lying in the Infirmary at the Big House._

**Francis Bonnefoy**

He sighed as he got up. It was morning and time to get ready. His bag was packed already, and he headed out. Everyone was going to meet at the Big House. They agreed to head to Berlin, Germany and to the closed-down museum. He was dreading every moment of it. But, his mom warned him for this day. He only wished that his mom warned him for what was going to happen.

**YAY! FLASHBACKS OVER! Jk, Antonio still hasn't go and neither has Alfred or Madeline, who's backflash will be on the ride to Berlin. PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know If I should continue if only ONE awesome person is reading it (YOU ARE AWESOME!)**

**Joseph- Joseph Stalin (there weren't any names left) was the leader of Russia during WW2 HE WAS A COMMUNIST!**

**Vanya- A nickname for Ivan**

**Slovakia- The man part of Czechoslovakia.**

**Chzecha AKA the girl- the young girl part of Czechoslovakia**

**Ly- Nottaway (PS the story for Yao was actually based off a Urban Legend, except instead of man with gold sword, it was a killer with a hook)**

**Ba- Dad-Chinese**

**Monika- Monaco**

**Nick- NYOMonaco**

**Yes, I gave Francis a sad backstory. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what I found? I was smart and decided to copy off the demigods of the world stuff onto the computer. So now if I lose the usb drive again, I can still write stuffs! So I think the only flashback left is the Alfred/Maddie one… so the quest begins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Heroes or Hetalia. I wish I did though.**

**Alfred Jones**

Alfred was psyched to finally find his sister again!

"We have to catch up Maddie! So, what happened after the divorce on your side?" Madeline was sitting on the bunk above his, her legs dangling off the side.

"Well….."

_**Young Madeline Williams**_

"_So Maddie, what do you think about this place?" Madeline looked up at her dad. _

"_I like it! There's snow everywhere! It's sparkly and pretty!" The man laughed as Madeline ran out into the snow laughing. _

"_Daddy, there's a bear! He looks like he got hurt." Madeline ran off towards a bush. The man followed her out._

"_Why, you're right. Why don't we help him?" Madeline brightened and ran back inside to get the med kit while the man carried the bear inside._

"_I got the bandages!" The man laughed. Madeline had brought in the big box of Hello Kitty bandages._

"_I think those bandages are too small. While I get the big ones, why don't you name him?" Madeline grinned and the man headed back into the kitchen. Madeline studied the bear, a serious look on her face._

"_Hmmm….you look a lot like those stuffed teddy bears that came from Japan… the Kuma-somethings…" Madeline struggled to remember the name._

"_You mean the 'Kumajirou's?" The man had re-entered the room. Madeline grinned._

"_Yea! That's gonna be his name! Kumajirou!" The polar bear seemed to smile in his sleep at that name. The man wrapped bandages around the wounds._

"_He looks like he was attacked by a lion Papa!" Madeline frowned. She didn't like lions. They were mean and scary._

"_He was probably just in a car accident sweetie. Lions aren't in Canada." The man seemed disturbed though. He looked outside._

"_Papa, is something wrong?" The man looked down at the little girl. She looked worried._

"_Nothing sweetie. Now, remember who was coming to stay while I go to work?" Madeline brightened._

"_Aunt Marie! Oh I should make her a snowman to welcome her!" Madeline ran over to the back door and pulled on her snow boots._

"_Ok, but come back inside if you get too cold." The man called out to the little girl, who had already begun making the snowman. He sighed and looked at his watch. He had already spent too much time with Madeline. He knew she would be devastated to find out he left._

"_PAPA! PAPA HELP!" He was broken from his thoughts when Madeline screamed. He ran outside, not even bothering to put on his snow boots and jacket, running out in his suit and dress shoes._

"_Maddie? Maddie where are you?" He froze when he saw the little girl, struggling to break free from a different man's grip._

"_Ah Jupiter. Nice to see you." Jupiter scowled. The man laughed and pulled Madeline closer._

"_Leave her alone Sedah! She has nothing to do with this!" Sedah scowled._

"_She has everything to do with this! I listen to the Fates as well! She will help ruin our plan, so we might as well get rid of her now." Madeline whimpered. Sedah pulled her harder._

"_Shut up!" This only made Madeline start crying harder. All three were shocked when a sudden white blur came out of nowhere and tackled Sedah, making him release Madeline, who ran over to Jupiter._

"_Kumajirou! Come back he's dangerous!" Madeline cried out. The bear ran back and rubbed his head against Madeline's leg, much like a cat. Sedah stood up, obviously angry._

"_You win this round, but I'll be back!" There was a bright light and Sedah disappeared. Maddie burst into tears and buried herself into Jupiter's leg._

"_It's ok Maddie. Now, Papa has to leave for a long time. Aunt Marie will take you to Papa's friend Lupa. You be a good girl, ok?" Madeline nodded and Jupiter stood up. He looked over at Kumajirou._

"_Protect her Kumajirou." The bear nodded, and Jupiter disappeared. Soon, Aunt Marie came and took Madeline to San Francisco, to Camp Jupiter._

**Alfred Jones**

As Madeline finished up her story, Alfred was silent.

"Wow. But I'm still confused about one thing. If we're twins, but I'm a son of Greek Dad and you're the daughter of Roman Dad, how did that work?" Madeline blushed.

"Well….Lupa mentioned that too… it's an awkward story that you really don't want to know. Think about it this way: Mom and Papa had a sex-ed class twice." Alfred shuddered.

"Ew. Ok, I really wish I didn't have that mental image…." Madeline laughed.

"So, what happened on your side?" Alfred sighed.

"It's actually kinda boring compared to yours…" Alfred began.

_**Young Alfred Jones**_

"_What do you mean Maddie and Dad aren't coming back?" Alfred was crying now. He hugged their dog, Tony, as his mom sighed._

"_We had a divorce and Dad took Maddie back to Canada. I can't take you there, so we separated. You will see Maddie soon, I promise." Alfred sniffled and stood up._

"_You pinky promise?" His mom smiled._

"_I pinky promise." They hooked pinkies._

"_Now, how about we go get some McDonalds?" Alfred instantly cheered up._

"_Yea! They are giving out new Pokemon toys in the Mighty Kids meals! The Pikachu one is super cool!" His mom laughed as Alfred skipped out to the car. _

"_Hey Mom! Look, a flying horse!" His mom froze and looked up. She saw the Pegasus and the man on it and then turned back to her son, putting on a fake smile._

"_Yes Alfred. Now let's hurry up! They might run out of Pikachu toys!" Alfred put on a look of horror and sprinted to the car, slamming the car door behind him. His mom followed, after giving one more worried glance toward the flying man. She got in the car, and drove to the nearest McDonalds._

**Alfred Jones**

"Really, the only action I ever got was when Alice found me at the airport…" Alfred sighed. Madeline jumped down from the top bunk.

"I wish my life was peaceful! In Camp Jupiter, it's super chaotic! Not to mention training with Lupa for 3 YEARS! I basically missed my entire childhood." Madeline frowned.

"Wow, we are like polar opposites. It's hard to believe we're twins." Alfred threw his baseball against the wall again.

"Can you stop that! It's seriously annoying." Alfred laughed.

"Yea, I guess it's time for bed anyways." Madeline climbed back up to the bunk.

"G'night Maddie!"

"Bonne nuit d'Alfred"

_**The next day…..**_

**Alice Kirkland**

"I don't understand why I have to ride with Ivan!" Francis complained. Alice sighed as she hooked up yet another chariot.

"Because, I for sure am not going to spend hours in a small area with you, Yao wants to go with Kiku, and frankly nobody else wants to share with him or you." Francis scowled.

"What about Ludwig? You seemed to have forgotten him." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. When we rescue this 'Gilbert' fellow, he will go into Ludwig's chariot, since they're brothers. Now stop complaining and get in the bloody chariot." Francis sighed and got into the chariot.

"You are very lucky you can resist charm speak Alice." Francis grumbled. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok guys, the chariots are all hooked up, everyone in!" The others all got into their chariot, Ivan pushing Francis towards the back.

"I drive, da?" Francis gulped and nodded.

"Oui, sure thing. Have fun." Alice laughed. She turned to Feli.

"Should I drive, or would you?" Lovina paled.

"DO NOT let her drive!" Feli pouted.

"I only crashed once sis!" Alice laughed.

"Ok, I'll drive. You can talk to the others using the walkie talkie then, ok Feli?" Feli brightened.

"Ve~ Ok!" Lovi rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's go!" Alfred set off, Madeline squeaked and grabbed him from behind. Alice rolled her eyes and followed. Soon all the chariots were up, and they set off towards Germany.

**Yes, it's short. Mainly because I have completely forgotten what I had planned -_- oops. Please review though!**

**Bonne nuit d'Alfred- Good Night Alfred- French**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS Outcast001 and Professional Tsundere for epic ideas so here it is: THE NEXT CHAPTER! O.M.G… BTW: DON'T READ REVIEWS IN THE LAST CHAPTER (ISSUE CHAPTER) IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!**

**P.S. Feel free to keep adding your ideas! I am literally winging this as of now. Just add them to the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Lost Heroes. I totally wish I did.**

**Alice Kirkland**

"Ve~ Alice, is it me, or is this a little…I dunno, weird?" Feli suddenly asked. They were almost to Berlin, having just entered Germany.

"What do you mean, 'weird'?" Alice asked.

"Well….there's 11 of us…we're all demigods.. And there have been NO monsters. Not to mention, the prophecy said there should be 12 of us and there's only 11..." Feli explained. Alice shrugged.

"I'm not gonna argue. But, I have a question of my own. So, Hestia is the Greek version of your mother, Vesta right?" She began. Feli nodded.

"Yep. And?""Well… Hestia and Vesta are virgin goddesses…so how does that work?" Feli laughed.

"We weren't born like that. Children of Vesta are born like a phoenix, straight out of the flame. It's like how children of Athena and Minerva just pop out of their mom's head." Alice turned quickly, gaping.

"Wait…WHAT?" Feli suddenly shrieked.

"ALICE! LOOK OUT!" Alice quickly turned and steered the Pegasus and the chariot out of the way of an incoming fireball.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Feli shouted. Alice turned to Alfred, who seemed equally as shaken. Meg was holding on to him, terrified. He glanced and shrugged.

"Oh shit." Antonio suddenly paled. Lovi shrieked as Antonio suddenly jerked the chariot to the side.

"What the fuck Antonio!" She shouted.

"Antonio? What's wrong? WHAT IS IT?" Ludwig shouted."It's Python! It's a Greek Monster that Apollo killed. It was made by Hera to hunt down Leto so she couldn't give birth to Apollo and Artemis, but failed. Apollo killed it when he grew up!" He explained as he dodged another fireball.

"ANTONIO! BACK WHEEL IS ON FIRE!" Lovi shrieked. Antonio looked back and it was indeed on fire.

"HOW DO WE KILL IT?" Alice shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted back.

"Give me the reins!" Lovi shouted suddenly. Antonio stared at her.

"Don't just stand there, give me the FUCKING reins!" Antonio complied and Lovi took control of the chariot.

"Get out your bow and start shooting! Pray too while your at it!" Lovi commanded. Antonio took out his arrows. He put the tip in the fire on the wheel and shot it at Python. It screeched and shook.

"It's not working!" Antonio shouted as he shot more arrows.

"LOVI! ANTONIO! LOOK OUT!" Feli screamed. Python shot another fire ball, separating the chariot from the Pegasus. It hovered for a moment before falling, sending the two teens screaming down to the ground below.

"LOVI! ANTONIO! NO!" Feli was in tears.

"We'll find them! We'll land and find them Feli! Just focus. We have to get rid of this thing…HOLY SHIT!" Alice suddenly jerked the chariot to the left, dodging a flying thing.

"Venti!" Kiku shouted as Yao jerked their chariot to the side suddenly. Kiku stumbled back and fell out of the chariot, at the last second grabbing onto the edge.

"KIKU!" Yao put the reins in one hand and reached for him. In her distraction, she didn't notice another venti. The Pegasus did and jerked the chariot, causing Yao and Kiku to fall out.

"NO!" Alice shouted as the venti soon grouped together and became a tornado.

"HANG ON!" Ivan shouted as the Pegasus struggled to get free of the winds. Their efforts were in vain and all the chariots got sucked into the tornado, separating the demigods.

**?-Group 1**

"Ow my head…" Francis moaned as he slowly stood up. He noticed he was…on an island. **(a/n: Yes. THE island)**

"Francis? Is that you?" He turned and saw Maddie slowly stand up, having fallen in a bush. She picked out some branches from her hair.

"Are you ok?" She asked, not even seeing if she had any injuries.

"Y-yea…" Francis was shocked. Nobody had ever been nice to him willingly before.

"Good. So, I guess we should look for the others… good thing I kept on my backpack." Maddie smiled as she rummaged through her backpack.

"Let's see…ambrosia, nectar, binoculars, map of Germany, aha here it is!" Maddie took out a gold hair clip. She put it in her hair. Francis stared at her.

"What? Don't you have a weapon?" Francis took a silver knife out of his jacket pocket.

"Uh…only this. I'm a charm speaker, not a fighter." He admitted. Maddie shrugged.

"that's ok. Now, let's get going!" The two set off.

**?- Group 2**

"fuck." Antonio woke up to Lovi cussing. He sat up and saw her on the ground, grabbing her ankle.

"Oh Lovi, did you hurt your ankle?" Antonio crawled over to her. He looked around before spotting his backpack.

"aha! Here we go! Don't worry, you'll be fixed up in no time!" he opened his bag and took out a ambrosia square. He also took out bandages and some pieces of wood.

"What are those?" Lovi asked.

"I'm gonna make a splint. Just while I heal it. We don't want you to have a twisted ankle all your life, right?" Antonio grinned as he handed her the ambrosia. He set her ankle and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them, grinning. He took off the splint.

"Thanks." Lovi muttered as she got up, her ankle healed.

"Now, I doubt that Python is dead….so we should get moving before he-" Antonio suddenly collapsed.

"ANTONIO!" Lovi bent down and shook him. His eyes opened and were glowing.

"_Seven half-bloods will answer the call_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep to the final breath_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_ Antonio recited before collapsing.

"What the fuck…." Lovi's thoughts were interrupted by a roar. She fearfully looked to the sky, where Python was circling the island, obviously looking for Antonio. Lovi grabbed the backpack and dragged Antonio into the forest.

**?- Group 3**

"Where are we aru?" Yao asked. Kiku was focusing, his hand on the ground, eyes closed.

"An island. In Africa. It's called 'Seychelles'" He stood up examining the area surrounding them.

"AFRICA? That's nowhere near Germany aru!" Yao exclaimed. Kiku shot her a dirty look.

"I know that!" He snapped. Yao stared at him.

"Are you feeling ok, aru?" Kiku sighed.

"Fine…just a little tired I guess…" He admitted.

"Well, take a nap aru. We can wait to move and look for the others until a little later. I'll wake you up if anything happens aru." Yao suggested.

"I guess I could use a nap…" Kiku barely had laid down before he had fallen asleep. Yao watched his face transform into a look of peace.

"He's like a little brother aru." She smiled.

**Seychelles-Group 4**

"Of course we ended together." Alfred scowled. Alice rolled her eyes as Ivan smiled still.

"I am not happy with this condition either comrade." Ivan replied.

"Look, you two are going to have to get along until we find the others! I am NOT going to stop you guys from arguing every five seconds!" Alice finally snapped, exasperated.

"Let's hurry up and find them then." Alfred said.

"Just because you're the son of Zeus does not mean you're leader." Ivan scowled. He had a creepy aura around him.

"Just because you're a son of Ares doesn't mean I'm scared of you!" Alfred shot back. Alice sighed.

"This is going to be a long day. Look, I'm going out scouting. You two can stay here and rip each others throats out for all I care." Alice took out her baseball cap and put it on, turning invisible. The boys didn't even notice, they just kept arguing. She sighed and left the two, heading down to the beach.

**Seychelles- Group 5**

"Ve~ Ludwig, do you think the others are ok?" Feli asked. Ludwig sighed.

"I don't know about everyone, but your sister is pretty tough. She'll be fine. Kiku probably will be too." He said. Feli brightened.

"I hope we find them soon… I have the pasta and tomatoes in my bag and Lovi gets kinda cranky without tomatoes." Ludwig turned.

"Why do you have that in your bag? I thought we were only supposed to pack essentials!" Feli frowned.

"They are essentials! If Lovi isn't happy, she could catch any of us on fire!" Ludwig paled before turning and continuing on.

"So, where do you think the others are?" Feli asked. Ludwig sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Seychelles- Alice**

It had been an hour or so since she had left the boys. She had taken off the cap and was sitting on the beach. It was a pretty sight though.

"Man, I wish it was always this peaceful." Alice sighed. She then noticed a ripple in the water. She cautiously stood up. She suddenly heard a voice.

"_Go Cetus! There is your sacrifice! Consume her!" _a loud voice boomed. Alice looked around.

"What? Cetus? What's a Cetus?" She asked aloud. Suddenly, a sea monster rose out from the sea. It looked like a giant white dragon. Alice gulped. The monster roared before noticing her. Alice couldn't help herself. She screamed.

**Seychelles- Group 4**

Both boys froze when they heard Alice's scream.

"Alice!" Alfred shouted and the two ran down the direction her footprints led. They soon reached the beach, where Alice was. She had climbed up to a cliff and a sea monster was trying to get her, being just barely too short to reach her.

"Temporary truce?" Alfred turned his head to Ivan. He smiled.

"Temporary truce." They shook hands. Alfred took out Riptide and pulled the cap. The flash of bronze distracted the monster and it turned to them. Ivan took out his pipe **(a/n: Don't ask where it came from bc idk either)** and they exchanged grins.

"CHARGE!" Alfred shouted as he and Ivan charged the sea monster.

"NO! Ssshe is miiine!" The monster hissed as he lunged towards them, teeth bared.

"BE CAREFUL ALFRED! IT'S CETUS!" Alice shouted, suddenly remembering where she had heard of the monster.

"A Key-WHAT!" Alfred shouted back, barely rolling away from Cetus' teeth in time.

"CETUS! IT WAS SENT BY POSEIDON TO ATTACK ETHIOPIA A LONG TIME AGO! PERSEUS KILLED IT!" She shouted back. She yelped as the monster tried again to reach her.

"HOW DID HE KILL IT COMRADE?" Ivan shouted as he hit Cetus' tail with his pipe as Cetus swept it along the beach. It roared with pain.

"HE TURNED IT TO STONE USING MEDUSA'S HEAD IN SOME VERSIONS!" Alice shouted. Alfred raised his hand and shot lightning at Cetus, causing it to hiss in pain.

"WE DON'T HAVE THAT! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER VERSIONS?" Alfred yelled as he dodged the monster's teeth.

"HE STABBED IT IN THE BACK!" She shouted. Alfred turned to Ivan.

"You have the weapon that can stab things." Ivan pointed out.

"Great. You distract it, get it to lower it's head." Ivan grinned. "That's easy comrade. ALICE! JUMP!" Ivan shouted. Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?" She shouted down. Ivan shook his head.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GETTING DOWN FROM HERE! I PREFER NOT BEING EATEN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" She shouted. Ivan sighed.

"Fine. The hard way it is." Ivan began to climb the cliff rather quickly. He quickly reached the top. He threw Alice over one shoulder and climbed back down.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Alice shrieked.

"We need the monster's head down here. You be bait, da?" Ivan grinned. Alice paled.

"No. no no a THOUSAND times no!" She tried to get out of his grip.

"Comrade, do you want me to drop you?" Ivan asked as he got closer to the ground. Alice gulped.

"If I die, I will come back a haunt you." She scowled. They soon reached the bottom. Cetus noticed this and lunged towards them, lowering his head. Alfred grinned and climbed onto it's back.

"Anytime now comrade!" Ivan shouted as he frowned and held up his pipe. Alfred grabbed Riptide with both hands and shoved it into Cetus' back. It screeched with pain and reared it's head, causing Alfred to fall off into the ocean. It soon collapsed onto the beach, dead. It slowly disintegrated into dust.

"ALFRED!" Alice screamed. Alfred soon swam to shore.

"Ow. Next time, one of you guys can rodeo a sea monster." He said as he turned Riptide back into a pen.

"Why was Cetus going after Alice though?" Alfred asked. The boys turned to her.

"Well, there was this voice. He called me a sacrifice… I guess Cetus never did get his sacrifice that Poseidon wanted from the King and Queen of Ethiopia." Alice explained.

"This guy…he sounds suspicious. We should keep an eye out for him in case he comes back." Alfred frowned.

"Da, but for now, let's go find the others." Ivan said. They all nodded and started walking along the beach.

**YAY ALICE DIDN'T DIE! And I actually wrote another chapter on a computer that kept freezing. I almost quit. But I didn't! And I put them on THE island, from the anime. That they are on ! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Python- this dragon that Hera made and sent after Leto, Apollo and Artemis' mom, to keep her from being able to rest and give birth. But it failed in its duty and both twins were born. Later, when Apollo grew up, he killed Python, but on a sacred temple ground of Gaia. So Zeus punished him by making him host the Pythian Games. Basically: He doesn't like Apollo.**

**Venti AKA Anemoi- Wind spirits that are sons of the Titan, Typhon. **

**Cetus- Alice explained this but I'll go into more detail:**

**Basically: The queen of Ethiopia bragged about her daughter, Andromeda, being more beautiful than the Nerieds (Sea Nymphs who are good friends with Poseidon). This made Poseidon mad. So he sent Cetus to go and terrorize Ethiopia. The Queen and King had to sacrifice Andromeda to Cetus in order for it to go away. But Perseus saved her. Either he stabbed it in the back, or he turned it to stone using Medusa's head.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY for more Demigod stuff. I realized that this might be one of the longest fan fictions since I intend something bad to happen to EVERYONE on the island, and then they have to figure out how to go to Berlin, etc. Oh well, more for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Olympian series or Hetalia.**

**Group 2**

"We've been walking forever! We're lost, we're going to die out here! Goodbye Earth, have fun dying." Lovi scowled.

"Don't be so negative Lovi! We won't die…" Antonio was interrupted by a roar.

"Ok. Maybe I will. But you'll be fine! We just need to find the others, and kill Python." The two began to pick up their pace."But wait, if your DAD, a GOD, killed Python, shouldn't he stay dead?" Antonio chuckled darkly.

"No monster will stay dead forever." He said. Lovi shivered.

"ANTONIO! MOVE!" They heard a sudden shout from nowhere and they looked up. Python was literally RIGHT ABOVE THEM.

"Holy shit!" Lovi grabbed Antonio's arm and they ran through the woods like crazy.

"H-how did we not notice that?" Lovi panted.

"It would've killed us if someone didn't alert us…who was that?" Antonio wondered as they slowed down.

"Ok. That dragon is seriously annoying. He's like those monsters in the video games, the ones that chase you and you can't kill. Fuck, he's a dragon SLENDERMAN!" Lovi scowled.

"Don't even bring that thing UP! That's how you curse people Lovi." Antonio looked scared. Lovi rolled her eyes.

"A) He's a myth. B) HE'S A MYTH!" Lovi smacked Antonio on the arm.

"A) We all thought the Greek and Roman stuff was a myth, look where we are now. B) He's a tupla. He was created when a bunch of people gave him belief. So, he's pretty much invincible unless suddenly nobody believes him. He goes after girls usually." Antonio replied.

"Whatever." They kept walking, not noticing that someone was watching them.

**Group 3**

"Did you hear that?" Yao glanced nervously around them.

"It is probably a bird. Again. Let's keep moving, we do not want to be in this forest come night. Who knows what could be in it." Kiku replied. Rolling his eyes when his back was to her.

"I'm telling you aru! Something is following us!" Yao hissed.

"Look! There is-" Kiku finally turned around, exasperated. He froze.

"Run. RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Kiku yelled. He grabbed a shocked Yao and they started to run.

"W-What's going on! Kiku explain aru!" Yao shrieked.

"You were right. Something is following us! And…." Kiku seemed reluctant to finish.

"Well! What is it aru?" Yao asked.

"Have you ever played the video game 'Slender'?" He asked.

"Yea but I don't see what that has to….oh shit. SERIOUSLY?" She finally understood.

"I thought it was a MYTH aru." Yao was starting to freak out.

"Yea, so were Greek and Roman gods, monsters, and everything. Look at us now! Right now, we get OUT OF THIS FOREST and we find the others! Just, don't look back." Kiku was panting.

"KIKU! TURN LEFT ARU!" Yao pulled him to the left suddenly. He stumbled and Yao grabbed him and kept running.

"Yao! I can't run that fast!" He shouted. Yao sighed and grabbed him, forcing him piggyback.

"T-this is not right!" Kiku was obviously uncomfortable.

"Shut up! Do you WANT to die aru?" Yao said as she ran. Being the daughter of Nike was useful, it gave her super-speed, endurance, and strength when she needed it.

"Let's hope the others aren't in as much trouble as us." Kiku said.

**Group 1-**

"Francis! What are you doing?" Maddie hissed. Francis was talking to the random girl they met. She had brown pigtails and wore a blue dress.

"She lives here. I thought she could help us." Francis replied before turning back to the girl.

"My name is Angelique. It is nice to meet you!" She smiled. Maddie didn't like her. Something in her gut was telling her that they needed to leave. Now.

"Mon Cher, you look pale. Are you ok?" Francis turned his attention to Maddie, much to Angelique's anger.

"I-I just thought I saw something…" She said, looking down.

"Oh yeah. There's a spirit or something haunting the forest. Nobody has ever seen it and lived. It mainly goes after young girls, but it'll attack guys too." Angelique said that with a smile on her face, raising Maddie's suspicion again."Francis, we should go…" She tried to pull Francis away.

"We can in a second. Mon Cher, what 'spirit'?" Francis asked. Maddie knew he was suspicious too.

"I stay out of the forest so I don't really know. Rumor has it that the monster appeared because a bunch of people believed in it. Some dumb video game or something. That's why most of the villagers left to go to a different island." Angelique said sadly.

"Wait, different island? Where are we?" Maddie asked.

"Seychelles. It's made up of like, 120 different islands or so." Maddie gaped.

"That's super far away from Germany!" Angelique giggled.

"Yep! But don't worry, I have a way of easy transportation. My ancestor had a super fast horse and he eventually made his way here because I was here. But, he won't let me ride him. You need a child of Pluto. But I have some chariots you can attach to him if you want. Arion is pretty strong." Angelique smiled.

"Wait, ARION? Like, the horse from those Percy Jackson books that eats metal? SERIOUSLY?" Maddie was freaking out.

"Yep! But, you have to find him, a child of Pluto, some metal, and a way to hook up all the chariots." Angelique frowned.

"So, we need to find Kiku, this horse, some metal, and then the others so we can hook up the chariots? Seems simple enough." Francis folded his arms.

"But the monster's in the woods…" Maddie said softly.

"If you see it, or think you see it, turn and RUN. Don't stop. It's invincible from my knowledge." Angelique waved goodbye as the two walked back the way they came.

"Let's hope we don't run into the monster." Francis gulped.

**Group 5**

"Luddy! Did you hear that?" Feli suddenly stopped.

"What?" Ludwig sighed.

"I thought I heard something…" Feli grabbed Ludwig's arm, scared. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"We're in a forest and it's almost nighttime. It's just nerves." Ludwig honestly didn't hear a thing.

"I-I played a video game just like this! Except the player was by themselves. They were in a forest at nighttime with only a camera and a flashlight and they had to find a way to escape. But this monster thingy was stalking them! It looked like a man with a black suit, white shirt, and black tie. But it had no face! It was so scary! Me and Lovi still haven't finished it!" Ludwig could feel Feli shivering from fear.

"I think I know what game you're talking about. Slender I think. Me and bruder beat that game easily. Don't worry, it is a myth and fake. It will not happen ever." They suddenly heard a scream.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Feli yelped and squeezed Ludwig's arm tighter.

"It sounded like Kiku and Yao. Come on! We have to go!" Ludwig grabbed her hand and they ran towards the sound of the scream.

**Group 3**

"Ow! OW OW!" Yao hissed as she tried to stand up. She had been running full speed and tripped, twisting her ankle. Kiku had fallen off her back and was trying to help her up.

"I don't know if that thing is still chasing us but we need to keep moving in case it is!" As soon as Yao stood up, she knew she couldn't move quickly.

"Aiya! I can't move quickly aru!" She cried out in pain as she tried to put weight on her ankle. Kiku was freaking out too.

"Ambrosia and Nectar!" Kiku suddenly said. He opened his backpack and pulled out a square of Ambrosia and a bottle of Nectar.

"here." He handed them to Yao. She quickly ate the Ambrosia and took a sip of the Nectar. She instantly felt better. She could put weight on her ankle, but she knew it was temporary.

"Come on." Kiku grabbed her arm and they started walking, quickly, but walking.

"I can hear it aru." Yao murmured. She was in shock.

"Yao. Calm down. We do not want to attract any other monsters. They smell fear." Kiku tried to calm her down, but he was terrified too. They both froze when they heard a twig snap from nearby. They both screamed but they were silenced by a hand over both their mouths.

"Shh! It's just us!" Ludwig hissed. Feli slowly came out from behind him.

"Ludwig! Feli! We need to move!" Kiku hissed as the hand came off his mouth. Ludwig nodded and turned to Yao.

"Can you run?" Yao shook her head. Ludwig sighed and picked her up bridal style.

"Aiya! T-this is…not right!" Yao was uncomfortable as well.

"Do you want to die?" Ludwig asked sternly. Kiku stifled a chuckle.

"OMG! RUNRUNRUN!" Feli suddenly screamed. She dashed ahead. The other two didn't even look back before running after her.

"FELI! What is it?" Kiku called. Feli looked back to answer but her eyes widened.

"D-don't look back aru!" Yao called ahead. Feli nodded and turned back around.

"What is it? I don't hear or see anything!" Ludwig had turned his head around.

"Slender man." Kiku replied.

"What? Not you too! That's what Feli said, but it's complete nonsense! I beat that game with my bruder at 1 o'clock in the morning, it isn't even that scary. He doesn't exist!" Ludwig snapped.

"Wait, you do not believe in it?" Yao suddenly asked.

"No, I'm sane, unlike you guys." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"That's probably why you can't see or hear it. It is a 'tupla', created simply by the belief in it. Only people who believe in it can see it." Kiku said.

"How can we fight it?" Ludwig asked.

"It has no known weaknesses. It is virtually invincible." Kiku replied.

"How do we KILL it then?" Ludwig asked.

"I have no idea. We should find the others though. I know that Lovi and Antonio believe in it, so it shall target them too." Kiku was panting now."Alfred probably does too aru. He hates ghosts and scary things." Yao flinched. The ambrosia and nectar were wearing off.

"Look! There's the beach!" Ludwig pointed. They ran onto the beach, in fact, straight into Alice, Alfred, and Ivan. Literally. All the teens fell.

"Ow! Dude, that hurt!" Alfred groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Why were you running so fast?" Alice asked as she stood up.

"Oh…no reason…" Kiku replied before Yao or Ludwig could say anything. Ludwig looked around, worried.

"Where's Feli? She was ahead of us, wasn't she?" He asked.

"We never saw her. We've been here for a while." Alice said.

"But we were following her! That's how we got out of the forest…" Ludwig suddenly turned back to the forest.

"You don't think…" Yao began. Ludwig nodded.

"Would SOMEONE please explain what is going on?" Alice snapped.

"We were being chased by an immortal monster that isn't Greek OR Roman, and it probably either kidnapped or killed Feli." Kiku said bluntly.

"Dude. In English?" Alfred asked.

"Slender man." Yao said simply. Alfred paled.

"No. no no no. No Way. Do not joke about that!" His voice was slowly rising.

"What is this 'Slender man'?" Ivan asked.

"It's from a video game. Basically, he's invincible, has no face, and kills young girls." Kiku gave a simple explanation.

"H-he usually goes after the people who are scared of him." Alfred added. Everyone stared at him.

"No. I am NOT being bait." Alfred realized what they were planning.

"Comrade, you are son of the king of the Gods. A young girl is in danger and you sit here frightened?" Ivan folded his arms.

"If I die, I am coming back and haunting you." Alfred scowled.

**Group 2**

"So, why are you scared of the Slender Man Antonio?" Lovi asked. Antonio shivered.

"he's creepy! Any sane person would be scared of him! I don't get how you aren't!" Lovi rolled her eyes.

"I'm more furious at him than angry." Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What happened?" Lovi sighed.

"Repeat this to anyone and you are dead." She shot him a glare. Antonio pretended to cross his heart.

"When me and Feli were little, we went camping with our older brother, Sebo. When we were camping… Feli kept mentioning that a man was watching us. We never saw anyone and that night, Feli disappeared. Sebo and I went out looking for her and we did find her, right next to a woman by a fire. We learned later it was our mom, Vesta, who saved her. I did some research and based off Feli's description of the man, it was this 'Slender Man' thing." Lovi finished. Antonio gaped at her.

"Man. So Slender Man actually went after Feli? That's scary." Lovi nodded.

"If it wasn't for Mom or Sebo, she'd be gone forever. But Sebo's gone now and Mom hasn't talked to us in years…and if Feli's all by herself…" Antonio watched, shocked, as Lovi began to cry.

"Don't worry Lovi, I bet she landed with Ludwig or someone else who is super strong and can protect her! Don't cry!" He gave her a hug.

"First, I'm not crying. I'm sweating through my eyes. Second, HOW IS HER BEING WITH LUDWIG GOING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?" She shouted.

"There you go! Now you're all back to normal!" Antonio grinned. Lovi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go find the others…"

**Group 1**

"MADELINE! WHERE DID YOU GO!" Francis shouted. Something had spooked her and she ran off by herself. Francis tried to run after her, but he couldn't keep up. He scowled as he walked along the beach. He certainly didn't expect to see some familiar faces along the beach.

"Alice? Alfred? Guys?" He ran towards them. They all turned to him.

"Francis? Wow we didn't even have to go look for you. Is Maddie with you by any chance?" Alfred asked. Francis scowled.

"She was, but something made her freak out and run off on her own. I tried to follow her but got lost and ended up here. Oh, but we did find a way off the island." The teens stared at him.

"What? How!" Alice asked.

"Arion. But we need a child of Pluto to ride him." Francis gave a pointed look at Kiku.

"We have to find Maddie, Feli, Lovi and Antonio first." Kiku replied.

"I hope that thing didn't snatch Maddie too…" Alfred seemed upset.

"What 'thing'?" Francis asked.

"Ever play the game 'Slender'?" Alice asked. Francis shook his head.

"I do know the basic gist of it. A monster with no face stalks you. What is your point?" Francis asked impatiently.

"My POINT is that the Slender Man is loose in the woods and he already took Feli and we have to find her and the others before-" They were interrupted by a scream. Alfred froze.

"That was Maddie…" He said. There was a split second where everyone was frozen before Alfred dashed into the woods.

"ALFRED! That idiot is going to get himself killed!" Alice ran after him. Soon, all the teens were running into the forest.

**Group 2**

"Did you hear that?" Both teens froze as they heard the scream.

"How could I NOT hear that? We have to go help them!" Antonio grabbed Lovi's hand and they dashed towards the noise.

"_I found you…"_ They froze. The voice was a chilling whisper.

"Don't turn around. Don't turn around." Lovi had her eyes squeezed shut and Antonio was trying not to turn around.

"_Your sister is worried, why don't you come play with us?_" Lovi grabbed Antonio tighter."D-don't let him take me Antonio…" Antonio could feel her tears. He grabbed her arm and began to run.

"_You can't hide forever…"_ Antonio ignored him and kept running, blind with fear. Then, he did the most cliché thing ever. He tripped. Lovi made the mistake of looking back when she went to help him up. It was there, walking slowly towards them. He had no face, and several tendrils were coming out of his back. She didn't feel afraid though.

"_Come child, let's go."_ He opened his arms in an awaiting embrace. Lovi, in a trance, stood up and began to walk towards him. Antonio grabbed her wrist as he stood up.

"No Lovi. I won't let you." Lovi glanced back at him and Antonio saw her amber eyes were glazed over and she gave him a blank stare.

"Sebo? Fratello?" She blinked and her eyes went back to normal.

"Oh shit. Antonio, what was I doing?" Antonio didn't answer, but instead grabbed her arm and kept running.

"You obviously forgot to tell me part of this story so tell me it again, EXACTLY how it happened!" Antonio shouted as they kept running.

"O-ok…

_**?- 10 years ago**_

"_Come on Sebo! You're slow!" Feli and Lovi giggled as they skipped ahead of their brother._

"_Slow down! I'm the one carrying all the camping stuff!" Sebo laughed as he followed them. They soon reached the campsite and Sebo began to unpack._

"_Hey Sebo…there's a guy out there." Feli suddenly said. _

"_Of course there is Feli." Sebo said, not even looking up. Feli had been going through the 'imaginary friend' phase that every 6-year old goes through._

"_Wow, there is!" Lovi said. Sebo looked up at this. Lovi didn't have imaginary friends. She barely had an imagination. He didn't see anything._

"_You missed him fratello. He seemed nice. He wanted us to go play with him." Feli said, sitting on a log and swinging her legs._

"_Well, don't go after him. He might be a bad person." Sebo was suspicious, but kept unpacking. He soon set up the tents, one for him, one for the twins._

"_Fratello, it's getting dark. Can we make a fire and roast marshmallows?" Feli pleaded. She had the puppy dog look in her eyes. Sebo chuckled._

"_Sure, I'll get the fire started. Why don't you two run back to the car and get the marshmallows?" Lovi and Feli squealed with delight and ran back to their car. When they were far enough away, Sebo turned to the campfire stone circle that was already there and snapped his fingers. A fire instantly appeared. He looked back to the car, grinning. The grin soon fell. He ran towards the car. _

"_LOVI! FELI!" he screamed. He ran and grabbed Lovi's wrist as she was about to walk off. She turned, a glazed look in her eyes._

"_Fratello, he wants to play with me too! Feli already left." She tried to get out of his grab._

"_No Lovi. I won't let you." Sebo said sternly. Lovi's eyes went back to normal and instantly filled with tears._

"_Fratello! He took Feli! H-he appeared and I-I dunno…he's gonna hurt her!" She sobbed. Sebo grabbed her hand._

"_I won't leave you alone. We will go find her together!" They ran off into the woods where the man had walked off into. They searched for a long time, but didn't see any sign of Feli. Suddenly, they noticed a bright light up ahead. They ran towards it and saw a woman sitting by it. Feli was sleeping with her head in the woman's lap. The woman wore a brown dress and had red hair and eyes. Her hair matched the siblings' hair exactly._

"_Mama?" Sebo said cautiously. Lovi looked up at him, confused. The woman nodded._

"_I protected her today, but he will be back for her. He is a loyal servant of Sedah, he will never stop trying to reach them. Protect them." The woman disappeared and the three magically appeared back at their house with all their belongings. Feli woke up._

"_Fratello? Lovi? What happened?" Sebo smiled._

"_Nothing Feli. Our camping trip got canceled. But we can roast marshmallows in the fireplace." Feli squealed with joy and ran inside. _

"_Don't tell her what happened." Sebo said to Lovi before they both entered the house._

**Present- Group 2**

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS BEFORE BECAUSE?" Antonio panted.

"I didn't think this freak would be back! Now shut up and RUN!" She snapped.

"_You can't run from me"_

**OMG Slenderman. Yea, I actually just found out about him even though one of my friends was Slenderman for Halloween last year. But, I realize he isn't a Greek or Roman monster, but neither is Sedah :P and I thought he'd add a creepy touch. But, I was researching him and looked at some pics that this kid and his cousin took before his cousin killed himself and SLENDER MAN WAS IN THEM! It was freaky. It also made me come up with s smart theory about something that bugs me. They NEVER caught Jack the Ripper in London. He killed women. What if 'Jack the Ripper' was SLENDER MAN! Omg mind blown.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Slender man info: Basically, he's a man wearing a suit and has no face. He has spider-like legs that he can grow out of his back and he often takes children or young girls into the woods and kills them or just disappears with them forever. There's a video game called 'Slender' that you can download for free or go on Youtube and watch let's plays of if you want to see what he does.**

**Angelique- Seychelles**

**Arion- immortal horse son of Neptune and Ceres (Roman forms of Demeter and Poseidon). Only Hazel was ever allowed to ride him and he can run really fast. He eats metal.**


	12. Chapter 12

***Epic Fanfare* OMG I actually got off my lazy butt and wrote this! I guess cause I'm bored and actually had this idea for a while.**

**Fun Fact: I'm an America Cosplayer, and my friend is a Canada cosplayer. My friend likes Russia Canada and I like PruCan. See where this is going?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't understand the point of this.**

**?**

"Ow my head…" Feli groaned as she woke up. She quickly realized her hands were tied and blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened. As she was about to sit up, she heard a noise and quickly played dead, pretending to still be knocked out.

"Man, it's easy to trick these guys!" She heard a girl's voice giggle. Feli barely opened her eyes so she could still here. She saw that monster that had grabbed her, who was tying up Lovi and Antonio, who were unconscious. The monster then transformed into a young girl with a pretty blue dress, brown pigtails, and red bows.

"Master is going to be so proud of me! I hope he let's me keep the blonde boy… but after capturing all these kids, the others will walk straight into my trap. But first…" The girl suddenly turned and looked at Feli, slowly walking over. Feli shut her eyes quickly, but obviously wasn't quick enough.

"I know you're awake." The girl kicked Feli, who yelped and rolled away. Feli noticed that aside from her, Lovi, and Antonio, Maddie was also tied up. She was bleeding slightly from a head wound, but otherwise looked to be completely fine.

"You know, my first attempt at killing you and your sister failed because your mom intervened. Of course, it's against the rules for Gods and Goddesses to intervene with a quest, so she can't help you this time." The girl laughed as Feli struggled to get out of the rope.

"Oh, I made the rope fire-proof, so don't even try." The girl mentioned as Feli tried to create a fire.

"Did you make Maddie's fireproof?" Feli smirked at the girl's terrified look. Feli shot well-aimed fire at Maddie's rope, freeing the girl from the ropes. Maddie shakily stood up, rubbing her wrists. She was glaring at the girl.

"To think we thought you were helping us Angel. You were the monster all along!" Maddie was pissed off. Feli had known her for years, and had never seen her this angry. Angel laughed.

"You would seriously trust a random girl you find on an island you happened to land on after a dragon attacks you? Who do you think told Python you were here? Speaking of which…" Angel whistled and the dragon roared, beginning to circle the clearing they were in. Angel shot a glance at Antonio. Maddie growled. She took out her hair clip and flipped it, turning into a golden double-edged sword. Maddie gripped it tightly and charged at Angel, who smirked and dodged with ease.

"You have spunk. If I didn't have other orders, I would offer to teach you magic." Angel noted. Maddie scowled.

"I don't need fucking magic." She jumped high into the air and sliced down. Angel dodged too slowly, the sword cutting into her arm and ripping her sleeve. Angel scowled.

"This was my favorite dress! That's it. Python! Destroy them!" Angel ordered. The dragon roared and swooped down from the sky, nearly hitting Maddie, who rolled to the side and sliced, hitting the dragon and barely cutting it's hide. The dragon roared and flew back into the air.

"Maddie! Untie me!" Feli was still struggling to get untied. Maddie ran over and sliced through the ropes with ease, freeing the girl. Feli scowled and took out her dagger, which she lit on fire.

"You think that you can beat me? Just because it's 2 on 1 doesn't mean you have a chance!" Angel smirked.

"You mean 3 on 1." Angel paled as Lovi stood up, pissed off. In her haste, Angel had forgotten to fire-proof Lovi's ropes.

"You really think I'm going to fucking sit here as you try to sacrifice the boy who hasn't asked me out yet despite knowing each other for YEARS to a fucking dragon!? You are a fucking idiot." Lovi and Feli both lit their daggers on fire and Maddie's sword sparked with electricity. Angel looked nervous. But she suddenly began to laugh.

"Now, why don't you girls play nice and put down your weapons?" She flipped her hair and for some reason, Feli and Lovi put out their daggers and dropped them. Maddie flipped her sword and let the hairclip fall to the ground. They looked confused.

"Why did we just do that?" Lovi scowled and struggled to pick up her dagger.

"Now, why don't you just sit back and let me finish?" Angel put on an Oscar-worthy smile and the girls all sat down.

"Charmspeaking….wait. So she's a.." Maddie realized as she struggled to sit up as Angel began to tie them up again.

"Yup. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Of course, I chose to go to the magic side since well, Aphrodite isn't the strongest goddess. I was blessed with charmspeak though." Angel laughed as she finished putting fire-proof spells on all their ropes.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a sacrifice to make." Angel transformed back into her monster form and grabbed Antonio, carrying him off into the forest.

"Well shit. What now?" Lovi swore as the girls began to struggle once again.

**Group 2**

"ALFRED! For fuck's sake slow down!" Alice shouted, finally catching up to Alfred and grabbing the back of his jacket. Alfred scowled and tried to get out of her grip.

"Lemme go Alice! You don't understand, I gotta go after her!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I have siblings of my own idiot, I know EXACTLY how you feel." Alice snapped. Alfred stopped struggling and the others soon caught up to them.

"Yes Alfred, while there's a monster running around in the woods, let's run off on our own. Haven't you seen ANY horror movies aru?" Yao scowled. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah, sorry about that." As Alfred apologized, they all jumped as they heard a dragon roar. They all looked up and saw Python, circling around part of the forest.

"So, I think we found Antonio." Kiku noted. They all looked at each other before running towards the dragon. Alice began to slow down and Alfred stopped, noticing. The others didn't notice and kept running.

"Hey, look." Alice pointed. Alfred looked in the direction she was pointing and frowned.

"I don't see anything." He squinted some more, even wiping off his glasses. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I do. Come on." She grabbed Alfred's arm and they ran off towards whatever Alice saw.

**Group 1**

"Feli! Lovi! Maddie!" The girls looked up as the others ran up to them. Ludwig, Kiku, and Ivan quickly began untying them.

"Ve~ Thanks Luddy!" Feli gave him a hug, causing the German teen to blush and Lovi to glare.

"Francis! It's Angel, she's evil and took Antonio! We have no clue where she's going, but she's gonna sacrifice Antonio!" Maddie grabbed Francis' arm and began to pull him towards the direction they saw Angel run off towards.

"Whoa Maddie, slow down. We don't even know where she went in the first place aru!" Yao frowned. Francis and Maddie exchanged looks.

"You remember where it is?" Francis asked. Maddie nodded.

"Okay people, let's go! We got a ally to save…wait. Where's Alfred and Alice?" Francis looked around. The others gave him blank stares.

"I thought they were behind you Ludwig." Ivan said. Ludwig shrugged.

"We don't have time for this! Let's fucking go!" Lovi began to stomp off. Maddie quickly caught up and began to lead the team towards the temple where they first met Angel.

**?**

"Chica, can't we talk about this?" Antonio struggled against his binds. Angel had him strapped down on a platform by his wrists and feet and frankly, Antonio was terrified.

"I'm just paying back a favor. Besides, Python has been soo hungry since your dad killed him." Angel drawled as she sharpened her knife. Antonio frantically looked around for someway out. He was usually optimistic, but this didn't look good.

'_Hey Padre, I know you aren't supposed to help on quests and stuff but some help would be nice right now!'_ Antonio prayed silently as Angel walked up. Antonio cried out in pain as she cut his wrists, letting blood drip out. Python roared and circled the temple, beginning to get impatient.

"HEY!" They both looked towards the sound and froze. Angel took a step back, terrified.

"I-impossible! It's a myth!" Angel mumbled. Alice and Alfred were running up to the temple, following a familiar looking monster.

"Another one?" Antonio gasped. The white faced, suited monster suddenly disappeared and Alice and Alfred began to climb up the steps.

"GUYS STOP!" Antonio shouted. His friends froze.

"You can't come up here! It's sacred land! No fighting!" He warned. Alfred and Alice exchanged looks.

"What are we supposed to do then?!" Alfred shouted.

"_Leave it to me."_ Angel stiffened as the monster appeared directly behind her.

"_You have made me out to be a monster. I will take punishment from the gods to fix this."_ Shadow tendons appeared out of his back, wrapping around a now-struggling Angel. The monster turned to Antonio, who was watching the entire thing, terrified.

"_Tell them the truth. Please."_ the monster pleaded. Antonio nodded, understanding what it meant. The monster turned back to Angel, who had a terrified look in her eyes.

"_Let's go._" Angel began to scream as the monster, and her, teleported to the ground and began to sink into the earth. Alice and Alfred began to climb the temple again, reaching the top.

"No fighting is needed." Alice said as she and Alfred began to untie Antonio.

"You wouldn't happen to have some bandages would you?" Antonio asked as he sat up, feeling dizzy from blood loss. Alfred grinned and opened the backpack, taking out Ambrosia, Nectar, and some bandages. He wrapped them around Antonio's wrists and gave him some Ambrosia and nectar.

"Ah, gracias. Now, we better go save the girls." Antonio got off the table and stumbled. Alfred quickly caught him and gave him support.

"Easy man! The others probably have found them by now-" "ANTONIO!" They turned towards the forest, where the others were running from, led by Maddie and Lovi. The teens walked down the temple stairs and met them. Lovi tackled Antonio in a hug, sending him to the ground.

"Don't ever fucking worry me like that again! Idiota…" Lovi was crying and Antonio chuckled, rubbing her back."Si, never again. I didn't know you're so worried about me though." Lovi suddenly turned red and pulled away.

"I-I wasn't that worried…" She mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Now, we better go find Arion and the chariots. By any chance, does anyone speak horse?" Maddie asked as they began searching for the horse.

"Well, that's for kids of Poseidon, which none of us are. Besides, how do we know that Angel was lying about the horse aru?" Yao asked, scowling.

"Um guys?" "How do we know she WASN'T lying about the horse?" Alfred shot back, interrupting Maddie.

"You are too gullible aru!" "I am not! I'm optimistic!" The two began to argue.

"GUYS!" Maddie finally shouted. Everyone glanced at her, surprised by her outburst.

"Um… what do we do about the GIANT DRAGON?!" She pointed towards Python, who was now swooping down towards Lovi and Antonio, who dove out of the way.

"The only one who can kill him is Apollo! Who is pretty much IGNORING US right now!" Lovi scowled. Antonio yelped as he rolled out of the way of another attack.

"I'm not ignoring you." Suddenly, there was a bright light and Python roared with pain. The teens all looked away as a double-decker red bus pulled up, running over Python.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get permission, plus following the sun." Apollo got off the bus, grinning a perfect smile. He had sandy blonde hair and looked about 18. He wore a sleeveless white shirt and jeans.

"Damn he's hot." Feli whistled. Lovi, Alice, Maddie, and Yao nodded.

"Isn't it against the rules for him to help though?" Ivan asked, getting a glare shot at him by Alfred.

"Well, Zeus realized it wouldn't be exactly 'fair' to let you guys die because someone brought a dragon back to life that only a god could kill, so I got to have a rematch. Of course, I didn't expect it to be this easy." Apollo glanced at Python, whose dead body was underneath the front wheels of Apollo's bus.

"So, anyone want a free ride to Berlin? I'm leaving in about….30 seconds so-" Before he could finish, everyone ran onto the bus. Antonio stopped by his dad, who grinned.

"Nice job kid." He rubbed Antonio's hair. As Lovi ran by, she shot Antonio a glance before getting on the bus.

"By the way, don't lose that one. '_Love is essential, for humans to live and stuff, I am awesome.'" _Apollo recited. Antonio chuckled."The last line was only 4 syllables. Try, '_I am amazing_'" Antonio and Apollo laughed as they got on the bus.

"Next stop, Berlin!" Apollo shut the doors and set off.

**YAY HAPPYNESS! I forgot how much fun writing this was! Maybe I'll finish this before school starts next Thurs…. maybe.**

**REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTER!**

**According to someone (I believe it was BlizzardNight) Slender Man has a Greek Mythology form so I made the bad-guy one Angel. Seems legit. So Slender Man is a good guy in Ancient Greece, saving children from evil stuff.**

**Apollo looks like he did in **_**The Titan's Curse**_

**Temples mean no fighting in Greece. Or pretty much anywhere.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm such a derp. I realized I made a super-big uh-oh in the last 2 chapters, which I will attempt to fix right now! But I also got/finished The Mark of Athena (AND IT WAS AMAZING!) so I have a ton of ideas for this epic chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

"_Your plans keep failing. You said they would be destroyed by now."_

"_I know my lord. But they draw close, their time will come."_

"_It better. Did you send…them?"_

"_Yes. They will be destroyed for sure this time.""They better be or else."_

**Apollo's bus**

"Alfred. Calm down!" Alice glanced nervously between Alfred and what he was glaring at. Most of the teens were taking a nap while Apollo and Antonio chatted in the front. Francis and Maddie had fallen asleep next to each other, Maddie's head on Francis' shoulder. This obviously made Alfred upset.

"I swear if he tries anything he is dead." Alfred muttered through gritted teeth. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Look, Yao and Ivan are sitting the exact same way and nobody is freaking out." Alice pointed out. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Maddie is my SISTER, I don't want her to end up with that-that FROG!" Alice laughed at Alfred's insult.

"I think if Lovi can resist killing Ludwig at the moment, you can resist killing the frog." She patted his head and he pouted. Feli had also fallen asleep on Ludwig, who was trying to ignore Lovi's death glares.

"Hey Kiku, I just realized something. That girl's name was Angelique right? Wasn't that the name of the little girl back at Camp by Terminus?" Ludwig suddenly asked. Kiku frowned.

"Now that you mention it…they looked nearly identical as well. I wonder if Apollo-sama knows." Speaking of the devil, Apollo walked back as soon as Kiku mentioned him.

"Wondering about that girl huh? Well, the Angel you know back in New Rome is a small child, daughter of Venus. This one appears to be a Greek version of her, to some extent. Ever since Sedah appeared, weird things have been happening to demigods." Lovi scowled.

"Wait….if you're back here, then who's driving?" Everyone paled as Apollo laughed.

"Don't worry, Antonio has that covered. He has his license after all!" That didn't reassure anyone.

"You DO realize Antonio hasn't actually driven a car before, right?" Lovi said slowly. Apollo paled.

"Be right back." He dashed to the driver's end of the bus as it began to shake.

"I'm going to die now. We are all going to die now." Alice shoved her face into Alfred's chest as the sleepers woke up.

"Why is the bus shaking?!" Maddie asked, sitting up quickly. Alfred shot Francis a glare.

"Antonio is driving the sun." He said sharply. Francis and Maddie paled.

"Lo siento! Got it!" Antonio was pushed out the driver's area and into the other part of the bus. He grinned sheepishly at the gang.

"Hehe…sorry. I'm not the best driver." Lovi scowled.

"We can fucking tell. Are we almost there?" Antonio grinned and nodded.

"We should be landing in 3...2...1..." The bus began to shake before they slowly began to descend.

"Alright kiddies, it's been fun but your destination is about 2 ½ miles that way!" Apollo parked the bus and the teens got out.

"Uh…why are we in an open field?" Alice asked, examining their surroundings. Apollo laughed.

"Because if something went wrong then no innocent bystanders would be burnt like bacon. Now I gotta go, so good luck guys!" He winked at Antonio before getting back on the bus and driving off. Kiku frowned as the dust settled.

"Where do we go from here?" He wondered aloud. Alfred and Ivan both pointed in different directions.

"That way." They said simultaneously, turning and glaring at each other. Alice scowled and face-palmed.

"Here they go again…" She muttered.

"Obviously we need to go THAT way." Alfred insisted, his blue eyes sparking dangerously. Ivan's smile dropped and he scowled.

"Comrade, you cannot direct yourself out of a paper bag. You have been a demigod for a few days. We go THAT way." His purple eyes were cold and angry as he tightened his fist on his pipe. The others glanced nervously between the two.

"Look, why don't we-" "SHUT UP!" The two snapped at Kiku, who tried to intervene. They shoved him back into Yao who barely caught him, and continued arguing. Kiku's black eyes darkened further.

"Let them go aru. It might be good for them to let everything out at once." Yao whispered. Kiku shook his head.

"That's not it…there is something strange going on." He studied the two carefully as they kept shouting.

"THAT'S IT! You want some, commie bastard?!" Alfred finally snapped, taking out Riptide and uncapping it.

"Russia isn't a communist country anymore, idiot! Just because you are the son of the king of gods, doesn't mean you can act like a spoiled brat!" Ivan raised his pipe and charged.

"GUYS! STOP IT!" Feli cried out as the two began to fight. They watched in horror as the two boys began a deadly fight.

"Put the weapons down!" Francis finally snapped, using so much force that the others dropped their weapons. Alfred and Ivan hesitated, before Ivan finally dropped his weapon. Alfred on the other hand, had more resistance.

"Why should I listen to you? You fucking whore, you're making moves on my sister!" Alfred's eyes flashed gold before going back to angry blue. Kiku gasped as Francis stepped forward angrily.

"I have done no such thing! I'm sorry for comforting your sister when she's been upset about her boyfriend being KIDNAPPED AND POSSIBLY DEAD while you've been off in la-la-land either arguing with Ivan or giving Alice goo-goo eyes!" Francis snapped. Alice turned red and Alfred's face went crimson with anger.

"You son of a bitch. FUCKING DIE!" Kiku barely managed to push Francis out of the way as a lightning bolt scorched the ground he was previously standing out. Francis was pale as he realized Alfred truly meant to kill him.

"That's enough Alfred!" Maddie took a step forward, turning Alfred's attention onto her.

"Madeline. Stand back." Kiku said softly, but sternly, as he pulled a black katana out from the ground.

"Whoa! I never knew you could do that!" Feli whistled. Kiku took a step forward.

"I've never had a need to. Now, onto Alfred." He walked forward, passing Maddie, who grabbed his arm.

"Don't hurt him Kiku! H-he doesn't know what he's doing!" She seemed unsure though.

"I know. He's possessed. I noticed it on Apollo's bus when his eyes flashed gold when he saw Maddie sleeping on Francis' shoulder. His eyes flashed again just now when Francis tried to charmspeak him. The only time someone's eyes are unnaturally gold, they are possessed by an Eidolon." Kiku explained rather calmly. Everyone gaped.

"Wait. You knew this would happen when we were still on the bus and didn't say anything?!" Lovi snapped. Kiku shrugged.

"I didn't know it would escalate like this. I also didn't know that Ivan would naturally awaken Alfred's anger. Eidolon's are angry spirits who will possess whoever their master tells them to. They feed off the anger of the body they possess. That's probably why Francis' charmspeak won't work." Kiku raised his blade, pointing the end at Alfred, who snarled.

"_you think you are soo smart huh, son of Pluto?" _Alfred's eyes turned gold and he spoke in a voice that wasn't his own. Kiku's eyes narrowed as Alfred raised Riptide and charged.

"This isn't good! What do we do?!" Feli was crying and turned to Ludwig, who frowned.

"How should I know? Wait a second…" Ludwig suddenly realized something and pulled Feli out of the way of Ivan's pipe. Everyone took a step back, shocked. Ivan glared at Ludwig, his once purple eyes now a dull gold.

"What are you doing aru!?" Yao grabbed Ivan's arms. He turned his head and glared at her before tossing her off of him. Yao flew back, groaning as she hit her head on a rock. Alice ran over and helped her to her feet.

"Aiyah…I forgot he had super strength." She moaned as she leaned on Alice. Ludwig stared at Ivan in disbelief.

"You are kidding me. We basically have the same dad and HE gets super strength?" He muttered.

"Well, while Ares is more bloodthirsty and driven for war, Mars is more for peace. He only fights to bring peace to Rome. Quite honestly no son of Mars has had a power unless they were related to someone else." Feli explained, still in partial shock from nearly getting her head bashed in.

"So how do we get rid of these ghosts exactly?!" Maddie pulled Francis out of the way of another thunder bolt. Kiku sighed.

"Getting them out of Alfred and Ivan's body is the easy part. It's making sure the Eidolons don't attack again that is more difficult." Kiku frowned as Alfred charged. He nimbly jumped over the boy and hit him with the handle of his katana on the back of the neck, effectively knocking the boy out. Alfred glowed as a black shadow left his body. Feli and Lovi gasped.

"No way!" The ghost began to take form of a young man who looked similar to the girls.

"S-Sebo?!" Feli grabbed her sister's arm tightly. Sebo grinned.

"Hey sorellines! It's been a while, no?" He looked exactly the same as when they last saw him. Feli was about to run over when Lovi stopped her, gripping her dagger tightly.

"Remember what that kid said." She muttered. Feli remembered the son of Tyche's warning.

"_You guys are gonna meet up with a ghost. Don't trust him."_ Sadiq's words echoed in their minds.

"You said that if I never came back, you wouldn't forgive me. Well, I'm back." He grinned and opened his arms for an embrace. The girls took a step back and he frowned.

"Come now, what's the matter? Don't you recogni-" He stopped mid-sentence as Kiku stabbed his blade into him. His image flickered like an old television before turning back into the black shadow and disappearing.

"I've never seen an Eidolon do that…" Kiku said in awe, as the twins stared in shock. Feli burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Lovi, who wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Kiku! A little help please?!" Ludwig shouted, narrowly dodging a pipe to the face. Ivan was much stronger than Alfred and Ludwig was having a hard time fighting him.

"Hai. Ivan, please try to fight the Eidolon, it will make my job much easier." Kiku said in his calming voice. Ivan ignored him and kept charging Ludwig.

"Francis? Maybe you should try again." Kiku joined the fight, forming a deadly tag-team with Ludwig. Francis gulped and slowly inched his way towards the fight.

"Ivan, put down your weapon. We already know you are stronger than all of us, let alone Alfred. You don't need to prove it. Just fight the Eidolon, prove that you are too strong to be controlled." Francis said calmly, putting so much feeling into his words that even Kiku nearly put down his weapon. Ivan froze mid-charge and began shaking and screaming.

"K-Kiku! D-do something!" he managed to spit out. Kiku quickly hit him with the blunt end of his blade, knocking this boy out as well. The Eidolon left his body and began to transform. Before it could fully transform, Kiku quickly stabbed it.

"We don't need any more distractions." He said coldly as the shadow disappeared.

"Now, what do we do about these two?" He asked, changing the subject as everyone stared at him in shock.

**EPICNESS! I hope. So yeah, I realized as I reread all the chapters of this fic that I put Angelique in twice, as a good guy and a bad guy. Oopsie. I also fixed the error that said Yao was a daughter of Nyx. Yao's a daughter of NIKE. Sorry for the confusion.**

**REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTER!**

**Lo siento- I'm sorry- Spanish.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dun…Dun…Dun….DUN DUN DUUUNNN! *epic fanfare***

**I have done it! New chapter FINALLY! Sorry for all you impatient readers XD**

**Disclaimer: Stuff blah blah don't own Hetalia or Rick Riordan's stuff blah blah.**

**Berlin, Germany**

"Hey guys, wait a second." Alice frowned as they approached the abandoned museum. The others turned, confused.

"This seems too easy. No monsters have attacked us since those Eidolons and we're getting pretty close to where Gilbert should be." She glanced warily around them. Alfred frowned.

"You're right. Hey I know! Why don't you use your magic hat thing to sneak in while we go in the front door? That way if it is a trap then you'll at least be able to do something." Alfred suggested. The Romans looked confused as Alice grinned, taking her baseball cap out from her pocket.

"Not a bad idea. You surprise me Alfred." Alfred pouted as Alice put on her cap, turning invisible and shocking everyone but Alfred and Ivan.

"I can be smart too!" He whined. Alice chuckled.

"So we go in first while Alice-san comes in after? Seems like a good idea. We should hurry while our luck is good." Kiku suggested, pulling his katana out of the ground again. Ludwig nodded, turning his cross into his sword. Soon, everyone had out their weapon and they slowly entered the building.

**Museum**

"I swear to all the fucking Gods, even the Greek ones, you won't get away with this!" Gilbert snapped, angrily glaring at Sedah. The man chuckled darkly.

"The Gods can't do anything to stop me. The only ones who were even a little bit of a threat are on their way right now, thanks to you. Even little Ludwig." Gilbert paled. Suddenly, Sedah turned.

"In fact, here they come now." Almost on cue, the group walked into the room, determined looks on all their faces.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig looked relieved to see his brother alive, but was still focused on Sedah.

"Oy! Let him go freak!" Alfred snapped, tightening his grip on Riptide. Sedah chuckled.

"Now why would I do that? I heard Mars was very angry when he found out I captured one of his precious children." All the Romans (even Gilbert) looked shocked and confused.

"Ah I see you don't understand either. Roman Gods could care less for their children, so why would Mars be angry at one being captured? That was my own thought as well." Sedah walked over to Gilbert, who scowled at him.

"And then I remembered. The new Prophecy. What was it again? _'From around the world, 12 shall go, To stop the evil Shadows. Rome and Greece unite again Defeat the traitor, in order to win.'_." Sedah cackled. He turned quickly and everyone started, slightly surprised but prepared in case of attack.

"Of course, there's one part that I know and you don't. Or at least, most of you don't. I'm sure one of you understand the last line very clearly. Isn't that right, Kiku Honda?" Everyone turned and stared at Kiku, whose eyes seemed even darker than usual.

"K-Kiku?" Feli reached out, but Kiku slapped her hand away. He stalked forward, towards Sedah.

"No way. It can't be…" Ludwig trailed off, watching his former comrade join Sedah. He glanced at Gilbert, who seemed shocked but thoroughly pissed off, then turned. Sedah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiku is one special boy. Not only was he a son of Pluto, my nemesis, but someone with a grudge against the gods that rivals one of the Titans." Sedah patted his shoulder. Kiku was silent.

"How could you Kiku?! What Roman betrays his comrade?!" Antonio growled. His usually friendly green eyes were filled with rage. Kiku scowled.

"A Roman who was betrayed by the Gods long ago. A Roman who lost his entire family because they chose to let them die. A Roman who lost everything he had because they LET him." Kiku snapped. They were all silent.

"You….you think you are the only one who lost everything? You need a reality check buddy! We all have something we lost! I lost my DAD aru!" Yao snapped. The others nodded in agreement.

"We all lost people we loved Kiku. You can't blame the gods for that." Alfred said, one of the few actually remaining calm. Kiku smirked.

"But I can. And I am." He raised his katana, obviously prepared to fight whoever tried to attack. Alfred and Ivan exchanged glances.

"Truce." They chimed, before turning and charging at the same time. Alfred swung low while Ivan hit high. Kiku easily dodged, landed on his feet. He raised his hand.

"You obviously forgot something." Suddenly, Alfred and Ivan clutched their heads.

"A-AH! K-kiku stop!" Alfred fell to his knees. The two seemed to be fighting themselves. Soon, they stood up and turned towards the group, their eyes a bright gold.

"A-Alfred?" Maddie looked worried and was about to charge in when Francis grabbed her arm.

"Let me handle it." Francis stepped forward and Kiku raised an eyebrow.

"Is the pretty boy gonna fight now? Be careful, you don't want to chip a nail." Francis scowled.

"Get him." he ordered. Alfred and Ivan charged and Francis didn't even flinch.

"Stop." He shot back. He put so much emotion that even Kiku froze. The two charging boys stiffened, stopping in mid-attack.

"Eidolons, you leave the bodies of Alfred and Ivan. You do not possess anyone of us as you leave and go back to wherever you go. You must promise. Promise on the River Styx." Francis added. The golden-eyed boys obviously were trying to resist.

"W-we promise on the River Styx." They said in robotic voices before the eidolons left their bodies. Alfred and Ivan nearly collapsed, barely managing to stay conscious. The two used their weapons to stay upright. Maddie and Yao quickly ran over, supporting the two. Kiku was glaring daggers at Francis.

"Charmspeaking…I knew I should have gotten rid of you when we were on that island." Francis flipped his hair, smirking."And you all thought I was useless." He glanced at the others, who were grinning.

"You can't do shit in a fight but when it comes to being persuasive, you're not terrible." Lovi muttered. Sedah frowned.

"Why is there only 10.…Kiku! Where is the other one!?" Sedah barked. Kiku frowned.

"What other on- Alice! She turned invisible before coming in!" Kiku whipped around, realizing his mistake too late. Gilbert rubbed his wrists, finally out of chains. Alice stood next to him, smirking and holding her cap in one hand. Gilbert was glaring, his red eyes appeared to be glowing. He glanced at Alice, sending her a mental sign. She nodded, handing him her dagger.

"A Roman using Celestial Bronze? How ridiculous. You'll be ridiculed for eternity." Kiku scoffed. Gilbert ignored him, glaring at Sedah.

"Listen here you bastard. I don't give a shit about who you are. But nobody traps the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt and threaten his friends." Gilbert seemed to be glowing red. Ludwig and Ivan's eyes widened.

"No way…" Ludwig breathed.

"Ares' Blessing…" Ivan was in equal amazement. Even Yao seemed shocked."What's that?" Feli asked, confused.

"Only a few Demigods get Ares' Blessing…it only shows when they are full of rage and the heart is craving war. The last one was Clarisse La Rue and she was a Greek demigod 100 years ago. I have never heard of a Roman receiving it…" Ivan explained. Kiku looked nervous as Gilbert walked towards them.

"Romans don't betray each other. I don't care if you're a son of Pluto. I don't care if I don't have the 'authority' to give you punishment. Traitors. Are. Not. Roman." He snapped, the glow become brighter with each word. Kiku scowled and prepared to strike when Sedah raised his hand to stop him.

"Allow me child. You are still useful to me." He snapped and a large black sword appeared in his hand. Gilbert scowled.

"Move. My fight is with him." He snapped. Sedah scowled.

"Come, Child of Mars, show me your power! Unless you are scared." Ludwig and Ivan scowled as Gilbert tightened his grip.

"No child of Mars is ever scared of a fight!" Gilbert roared as he charged. Sedah easily blocked the small dagger with his sword and Gilbert kept diving in and out, slashing. He actually hit Sedah a few times, but the man just healed himself.

"What the hell is he?!" Lovi asked as the group watched them in awe.

"Foolish boy! I know the blessing will not last forever!" Sedah raised his hand and Gilbert flew back into a wall, the glow beginning to fade.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig roared, charging straight towards Sedah, only to be intercepted by Kiku, who forced Ludwig to stop and block his attack.

"Move _proditor_!" Ludwig hissed. Kiku didn't even blink. Meanwhile, Alice had run over to help Gilbert.

"Shit…he's like the Gods. He just heals…" Gilbert groaned as he let Alice help him up.

"Just like the gods….Sedah….wait a second…that's it! He IS a god!" Gilbert looked like he thought she was crazy. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Sedah backwards is 'Hades'! He said that Pluto was his nemesis! He's another version of Hades! He's not Greek or Roman but something else entirely!" Alice explained. Gilbert's eyes widened."But that means…" Sedah laughed as he walked towards them.

"It means I am immortal!"

**DUN DUN DUUNN! Epicness happened huh? I know it was a long wait but guys get this: We're almost done. There's only a few chapters left! D:**

**Review for epic update!**

**Ares' Blessing- Ivan's explanation is pretty much what it is. Very few children of Ares/Mars get this power and it makes them temporarily invincible but only when they are really mad.**

_**Proditor-**_ **traitor-latin**

**FOR THOSE CONFUSED-**

**Kiku's the traitor from the Prophecy. So when he 'killed' the Eidolons from the last chapter, he actually didn't and pretended to so the others would think they were gone but the Eidolons were still in Alfred and Ivan the entire time. Francis managed to charmspeak them into swearing to leave. Swearing by the River Styx, means they HAVE to oblige, they can't break the promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So many of you are either confused or annoyed by the fact I made Kiku the traitor . . Think of it this way: Did anyone really EXPECT it? (Nobody expects the Japanese Inquisition!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson.**

"Well great. How do we fight someone who's IMMORTAL?" Lovi snapped, obviously irritated.

"We don't. The prophecy said 'defeat the traitor'. We fight Kiku instead, da?" Ivan pointed his pipe at Kiku, who showed no emotion.

"Si. I don't like fighting amigos but we have no choice." Antonio drew his bow and loaded one of his many arrows. The others were preparing as well.

"Sir?" Kiku glanced up at Sedah, who seemed amused."Do as you wish. Flee or fight, it does not matter. I have done what I came here for." Sedah began to glow and Alice's eyes widened."LOOK AWAY!" She screamed. Everyone looked away just in time as Sedah vanished.

"Yup. Definitely a god. But if he isn't Greek and he isn't Roman then what is he?" Alice asked, groaning as she rubbed her eyes. Kiku chuckled darkly.

"That's the question. Of course, I know the answer. Maybe I'll tell you, if one of you can beat me in a duel." Kiku challenged. Ludwig scowled."You want to fight? We can fi-" "Wait." Alfred put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder and the boy turned, instinctively about to strike, only pausing after noticing it was Alfred.

"Let me." He winked and Ludwig understood. He smirked as Alfred walked towards Kiku, sword in hand.

"Why is Lud letting that kid fight?" Gilbert whispered to Alice. She grinned.

"I get it. Kiku's been trained by Romans and have fought with Romans, but he's never fought an enemy who uses Grecian tactics. Hence why it'll be harder to fight Alfred than Ludwig." She explained. Gilbert grinned.

"Ha! Serves him right." Meanwhile, Alfred and Kiku were circling each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Suddenly, Kiku's shadow appeared to be coming off the floor and the boy vanished. Alfred dashed to where he was, startled.

"What the-" He quickly turned to narrowly block a strike from Kiku, who disappeared into the shadows again.

"Shadow Travel? That's a dangerous move aru…" Yao murmured. Feli frowned.

"Shadow Travel? I've never heard of that. What is it?" She asked. Yao scowled."Only children of Pluto and Hades can use it. I've heard about it from Chiron aru. They use the shadows to move quickly, but it exhausts them after a while aru. Either Kiku will get tired or he will defeat Alfred before then and escape." She explained. Lovi scowled.

"Well that's fanfuckingtastic! There's only a MILLION shadows in here. We need light." Antonio suddenly began to smile.

"Lovi! That's it! If you and Feli can light up the room with your fire, there will be less shadows and it will be harder for him to Shadow Travel!" He said happily. The two girls exchanged looks.

"There's a lot of wood. If we can make a path or something around the entire room we can light it up." Feli began grabbing wood and placing it along the edge of all the room.

"I'll help too!" Maddie began picking up wood and soon everyone was helping.

"You can't win Alfred." Kiku hissed as the two locked swords yet again. Alfred gritted his teeth.

"I could say the same thing to you." He shot back as he swept Kiku's legs out from under him, but the boy Shadow Traveled before Alfred could strike. Alfred swore. He glanced at Ludwig, who was the only one watching.

"Hey Ludwig! Catch!" He tossed his sword over at Ludwig, who caught it, slightly shocked.

"No weapon?! Are you insane?!" He asked angrily. Alfred grinned."Mind if I borrow one?" Ludwig's eyes widened with understanding. He grinned as he tossed his gold sword to Alfred, who caught it with ease.

"Nice. A little heavy but it'll do." He barely rolled out of the way of Kiku's next strike.

"NOW!" Lovi and Feli both lit up separate ends of their make-shift wood rectangle and the room lit up with fire. Kiku scowled as his shadows retracted due to the light.

"Just because I can't Shadow Travel doesn't mean I won't win." He charged Alfred, releasing a barrage of strikes that Alfred barely blocked, since he wasn't familiar with Ludwig's sword. Kiku took a step back, preparing to charge again, when Alfred began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. Alfred grinned.

"I thought you were smart. One thing happens when you give a kid of Zeus a golden sword." Kiku's eyes widened, realizing too late what Alfred was going to do.

"Dude, even I know that Gold can conduct Electricity." Alfred pointed the sword and a bolt of lightning burst out, hitting Kiku in the chest and sending the boy flying into the wall, creating a crater and causing some of the burning wood to tip over. He grimaced as he stood up, leaning heavily on the wall. Alfred smirked as he began walking over. Kiku scowled.

"This isn't over." He quickly slashed out with his sword, hitting the ground and creating a smoke-screen out of the dust. Everyone surged forward but the boy was gone.

"Shit he got away." Lovi swore. Suddenly, Alfred collapsed."Al!" Maddie and Alice reached him at the same time. Antonio quickly took out some ambrosia and nectar from his backpack.

"I'm sleepy…" Alfred murmured. Maddie chuckled as Alice face-palmed.

"Idiot…making us think you got hit or something…" Alice snapped. Alfred grimaced and her eyes widened.

"You didn't really…." She glanced up at Maddie, who's eyes were also wide with worry and the two girls carefully turned the boy over onto his back. There was blood coming from a wound on his side.

"Antonio!" Maddie barked. Antonio quickly ran over and knelt down.

"Back up, give me some space to work." He ordered. The two girls quickly backed away as Antonio gave Alfred some nectar and began bandaging the wound as well as he could.

"We should probably get him back to Camp Half-Blood before something else happens." He finally said, returning the small amount of nectar and ambrosia back into the backpack and closing it.

"Just this once comrade." Ivan grumbled as he helped Alfred up and supported him. Alfred chuckled.

"I still hate you. As soon as we get back the truce is over." Yao and Alice rolled their eyes.

"Argue later. Let's get back now aru. We should go separately to reduce the chances of monsters. Ivan, Alfred, Maddie, Ludwig, Francis, and Gilbert go first. I will come with Feli, Lovi, Alice, and Antonio after you get close. Send us an Iris-message when you are halfway aru." Yao ordered. Everyone nodded and the groups separated, the first group heading outside to leave.

"How will they get back?" Feli asked. Yao grinned."I Iris-messaged Chiron back on Apollo's bus. The Pegasus and chariots are waiting outside aru."

**3 days later…**

**Camp Half-Blood**

"How long are the Romans going to stay?" Alfred asked as Maddie entered the cabin. She shrugged.

"Not much longer. Ludwig is talking to Elizaveta now. How will you stand living alone in the cabin?" She asked, gazing around. Alfred grinned."It'll be easier to sleep without your snoring!" He teased. Maddie frowned.

"I don't snore! It was probably your bed groaning from you laying on it! You weigh like a ton!" She shot back.

"It's muscle!" He pouted and Maddie laughed.

"Some campers suggested a game of Capture-the-Flag with us playing too." She said. Alfred grinned."That sounds like fun. You'd be on my team and we could go and kill Ivan!" Maddie frowned.

"No Killing or maiming." He pouted.

"I was kidding! Partially." Maddie laughed.

"Of course you were."

**Forest-**

"It's been a while, huh?" Gilbert grinned as he and Ludwig sat down against a tree. He waved at some wood nymphs, who were giggling and trying not to look like they were staring. Ludwig was silent.

"You're pissed." Gilbert sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Not at you. I just never thought Kiku would betray us…" Ludwig admitted. Gilbert nodded.

"I never did either. I knew the kid when he had just arrived. Did you know I'm the one who accepted him into the 5th Cohort? Nobody else would and I felt bad for him." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Funny, he did the same for me." Gilbert chuckled darkly.

"Probably felt like he had to return the favor. So, what did Elizaveta say when you told her I was alive?" Ludwig laughed.

"I didn't." Gilbert's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Are you TRYING to get us both killed!? She has a frying pan dude! It is NOT fun to be hit with that thing." Ludwig laughed harder and soon Gilbert joined in.

"Ah I missed this. Being relaxed, not having to worry about fighting or the aspect of dying. Just…calm." The wind blew the grass and everything was calm.

"Even at Camp Jupiter it's never calm like this…I wonder why?" Ludwig thought aloud. Gilbert smirked.

"Because we're awesome. Romans are always prepared for war, so we don't get to relax or anything. Not even the citizens in New Rome are relaxed, though you couldn't tell by looking at them." He explained. Ludwig nodded.

"GUYS!" The two glanced over at Feli, who was running over to them quickly. The two stood up, worried.

"Something's going on near the entrance!" She panted. The two brothers glanced at each other before running towards the entrance.

"W-WAIT!" Feli wailed as she ran after them.

**Entrance**

There was a crowd of demigods surrounding an Asian-girl, who looked incredibly shy and uncomfortable with all the attention. She had a sailor-uniform with pink accents school uniform and had a familiar-looking black katana strapped around her waist. The three Romans burst through the crowd and pushed their way towards the front as Chiron also made his way through the crowd.

"Who are you?" He asked gently. The girl gulped.

"S-Sakura Honda sir…Daughter of Hades…"

**Wouldn't it be terrible if I ended the entire Fanfic RIGHT NOW!? I was actually going to but I decided maybe an epilogue or something afterwards. But we're close to the end. Sorry if it seems like a bit of a letdown at the end of the major Berlin-scene but I'm no-good at fight scenes :P**

**REVIEW for Epilogue or something!**

**(PS. Smart people will see where I'm going with this.)**

**Gold conducts electricity better than Bronze (I think.) So Alfred (Son of Zeus)+Imperial Gold sword= BOOM!**


	16. Chapter 16- FINAL

**OMG last chapter! I'm most likely (99%sure) going to make a sequel eventually to this fanfic so don't freak out if you have a million questions left. Thanks for following me through the whole almost 7 months! (WOW. June-now…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series.**

**Camp Half-Blood- Big House**

"I got everyone to go back to their cabins." Yao panted as she shut the door. Everyone was gathered in the Big House meeting room with the new girl, Sakura. She looked nervous.

"Now, start at the very beginning." Chiron prompted softly. Sakura nodded.

"My name is Sakura Honda. I'm 14 years old and I'm a daughter of Hades. I come from Htrae." Alice frowned as she glanced up from her laptop that she was taking notes on.

"What's that?" She asked. Sakura smiled."My home. Essentially it is a mirror version of Earth. For example, you had the Giants over here, yes? In Htrae, we had the Anti-Gods. They were defeated by Jasmine Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Priscilla Jackson, daughter of Neptune. I believe over here there was Jason Grace and Percy Jackson?" Chiron nodded. Alfred frowned."Wait…so those demigods were like…girl versions of Percy and Jason?" Sakura nodded.

"Hai. Everyone from Earth has a reflection in Htrae. Most are often opposite-gender but sometimes they are not. I believe Angelique is a girl on both sides. Anyways, we were told that the Anti-Gods have begun coming over to Earth to try and take over this side because they were unable to take over Htrae. My friends and I were sent over as well, however…" She trailed off and looked down at the ground, obviously upset. Feli knelt down by her, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"It's okay…you can tell us." She said softly. Sakura sniffled and nodded.

"There was an…accident. We're not sure what happened but somehow we all got separated. I found one of my friends, Amelia, but she didn't remember me at all! We ended up getting separated again but I think she's heading towards the other Romans." Maddie frowned.

"Does she even know where Camp Jupiter is? I doubt Lupa would help guide her if she came from a different dimension." Sakura shook her head.

"Amelia wouldn't follow a guide in the first place. She's very stubborn. I'm more worried about the others, especially Arthur. If he finds the Romans by himself without one of us to explain it would be bad." Gilbert took a chug of soda.

"Explain 'bad'." He said after he crushed the can and tossed it into the recycling bin. Sakura hesitated.

"I can tell some of you are Romans so don't freak out when I say this…Arthur is…a son of Minerva." There was a silence.

"WHAT?!" Every Roman stood up in shock. The Greeks glanced at each other, confused."Is there something wrong with Minerva?" Alice asked through gritted teeth.

"It's not that Alice! We respect her but…she doesn't have kids, much less kids that go on quests to other dimensions!" Maddie said quickly. Alice scowled.

"Why not? How do you know her children aren't born the way the children of Athena are? She's technically still a virgin, we just come out of thought!" Alice snapped. Antonio sighed.

"Minerva is more…gentle in Rome. She does not fight, but she represents poetry, crafts, wisdom, medicine, weaving, even magic. She is a defender, not attacker." Antonio explained. Alice sniffed and looked away, still irritated.

"Exactly why it would be bad for Arthur to meet the Romans by himself." Sakura added. Everyone was quiet.

"Well, one thing to do." Gilbert finished another soda and threw it away as everyone glanced at him.

"We gotta head back to camp. Explain the situation to Lizzie and Roderich before the kid gets there. Is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Sakura sighed.

"Well…My friends and I…we're the mirror versions of all of you. And I see I'm too late because…he's not here." She said quietly. Alice raised an eyebrow."Well, it's obvious that you're Kiku's mirror. I hope you aren't the same as him when it comes to actions. Logically, I'm guessing Arthur is my mirror since he's a son of Minerva, the Roman version of Athena. Should we be expecting the other mirrors here and at Camp Jupiter or shall we go look for them?" Sakura glanced up, shocked.

"You trust me? Even though my mirror tricked you?" Alfred grinned."Don't worry! If you were gonna betray us you wouldn't have told us about your friends." He pointed out. Sakura smiled. Everyone nodded.

"I have to say though, I'm really curious about my mirror!" Feli grinned. Antonio laughed.

"I bet we all are. But we should head back. I'm dying to see Elizaveta's expression when Gilbert walks in. Of course, I'll get the nectar and ambrosia ready for when she takes out her frying pan." Gilbert scowled.

"Dude! Don't even joke about that!" Everyone laughed as the Romans began to file out. Alfred caught Maddie's arm before she left.

"Don't be a stranger. Send Iris-messages or something." He said. Maddie nodded and the two hugged.

"C'MON MADDIE!" Feli called. Maddie grinned and ran out the door, waving. Alice walked up behind Alfred, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" Alice asked softly. Alfred nodded."Yeah…I'm gonna go to the Lake. Don't worry, I'll be back before Light's out." He added as Alice opened her mouth. She nodded and he walked off.

"I wonder what my mirror will be like." Ivan asked Yao. She chuckled."I don't know if Alfred could handle someone exactly like you." She teased. Ivan pouted."I couldn't deal with more than one Alfred! He's very loud." He shot back. Yao laughed.

**Camp Jupiter**

"This is not a good idea Gil!" Ludwig hissed as the two walked past shocked demigods. Gilbert laughed as he waved to Terminus and the two dropped off their weapons.

"Either we do it now and surprise her or later and face her wrath for not telling her." He pointed out as they approached the Praetors' cabin. "Lizzie I'm home!" Gilbert called in a loud, teasing voice as he opened the door, Ludwig right behind him. There was a loud noise as a door slammed open.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gilbert narrowly dodged a frying pan and a look of terror appeared on his face as Elizaveta turned, a look of pure rage on her face.

"H-hey! No weapons in New Rome!" Gilbert pointed out. Elizaveta swore and lowered the frying pan.

"Just wait until the next war games." She threatened as Roderich walked out.

"Hey Roddy! It's been a while huh?" Gilbert grinned as he stood up, walked over, and slung an arm around his shoulder. Roderich rolled his eyes."You realize since I'm praetor now you shouldn't act so casual towards me." He muttered. Gilbert smirked.

"Ah but who was praetor before you? If I hadn't gotten captured you wouldn't be praetor now." Ludwig's mouth dropped.

"Y-you were PRAETOR? And never told me?!" Gilbert laughed.

"I thought I forgot something. Anyways we have serious business to talk about." Gilbert became serious, which caused the two praetors to exchange worried looks.

"What kind of business?" Roderich asked, suspicious.

**Camp Half-Blood**

"I hate water. Why did I even come out here?" Alfred muttered out loud as he skipped another rock across the surface. He heard the nymphs behind him giggling and glanced over. They scattered, obviously not wanting him to notice.

"Because you knew I'd be here." Alfred whipped around as Kiku stepped out from the trees. Alfred quickly unsheathed his sword and Kiku rolled his eyes.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already. I'm just surprised you didn't tell anyone else." Alfred scowled.

"I wasn't even sure it was you. I saw the shadow move when I was talking to Alice and decided to check it out. You're lucky the nymphs left before you showed up. Now what the hell do you want?" Kiku chuckled."You already know what I want Alfred. You're tough, a son of the King of Gods. You're better than all of them. Stronger. None of them truly believe that. They just think you're annoying, reckless, a bother." Alfred gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword. Kiku began to walk slowly towards him.

"Of course, I know better. I see your potential. Come with me Alfred, we can show them true power." He held out his hand. Alfred hesitated. Suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere and landed in between Alfred and Kiku, surprising both boys and causing Alfred to fall back onto his butt.

"What the-" The two boys stared at the arrow.

"HOLA!" They heard a girl call. They both turned and saw a single girl with dark brown hair that was up in a messy bun and tan skin. She had bright green eyes and wore a red tank top and khaki shorts. She was holding a bow and had a quiver of arrows on her back. She was running towards them."Do you know her?" Alfred asked. Kiku shook his head, equally confused."Hola amigos! I was hoping you could tell me where I am. I'm a little lost." The girl admitted, grinning sheepishly. Alfred frowned."Uh…You're kidding right? Only demigods can get into here through the border….wait a second." He blinked as he got a closer look at her.

"You wouldn't happen to be a daughter of Apollo, would you?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Si! I am Carmen Fernando Carriedo, daughter of Apollo. How did you know?" Alfred chuckled."I had a feeling. So…you're at Camp Half-Blood. I'm Alfred and…you have either really bad timing or really good timing." He glanced at Kiku, who was slowly recovering from the shock. Carmen cocked her head.

"Why do you say that?" Alfred grinned.

"Well, you get to see a magic trick. Watch me make the bad guy disappear!" He raised his hand and Kiku's eyes widened. Right before lightning struck the spot where Kiku was, he vanished into the shadows.

"Damn it! Stupid Shadow-travel." Alfred scowled as he stood up.

"Anyways, you probably saved my butt. Thanks Carmen! I'm guessing you're friends with Sakura?" Carman blinked."Um…I don't know…the name sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it…" "ALFRED!" Alfred glanced up and saw Alice and Sakura running out of the trees.

"We saw the lightning! What happened? Who's this?" Alice gave Carmen a suspicious smile."Dude relax. I just had an unwanted visitor who's gone now. Of course, Carmen here helped with that. She fired an arrow at the right time. Though I'm hoping she knew she wasn't going to hit me." He glanced at Carmen, who smiled sheepishly.

"Carmen-san? I'm glad to see you are safe!" Sakura bowed to Carmen, who looked confused.

"Um…is this the 'Sakura' you were talking about? Sorry chica, I think you have me mistaken for someone else!" Sakura sighed.

"She lost her memory just like Amelia…I wish there was a way to get it back." Alice snapped her fingers.

"I have a plan." She grinned.

**Camp Half-Blood: Cabin 15 (Hypnos)**

"Why are we here again?" Alfred asked as the four walked into the cabin. He wanted to take a nap as soon as he entered but fought the urge."Yao said this was Hypnos' cabin. I remember she said something about memory retrieval. We just need to find the counselor…" Alice paused by a bunk. A boy with brown, chin-length hair was sleeping on it while holding a stuffed cat.

"Hello?" She shook him and the boy woke up. He yawned as he sat up.

"Hey…I was gonna wake up in a couple minutes anyways…" he was about to lie back down when Alice took his pillow out from under him. He frowned."Not…cool. What do you want?" He asked as he sat up again. Alice sighed.

"Listen, are you the counselor?" The boy nodded."Heracles…Karpusi. Son of Hypnos." He yawned again, this time causing Alfred to yawn as well.

"Dude…I'm tired now." Alfred mumbled. Alice shot him a glare.

"Sh! Anyways, we have a girl here who has lost her memories so if you could…um… do whatever it is you guys here do to retrieve memories then we would be happy to leave you alone." Heracles sighed.

"Fine…hey…you. Come here." Carmen walked over happily.

"Hola amigo!" He ignored her and placed a hand on her head. Carmen's eyes glazed over as Heracles shut his eyes. After a few minutes he opened them and she blinked."Wow…that was amazing! Sakura did you see that?! It was like a movie of everything I ever did! It even showed Lovino!" Heracles groaned."Please…I saw them too and I didn't enjoy them…" Carmen turned bright red.

"Carmen-san?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Carmen turned and wrapped her arms around the girl happily. Sakura turned bright red and was obviously uncomfortable.

"I love happy reunions and all but can we go now? I'm about to fall asleep." Alfred yawned and the girls giggled.

"Fine Alfred. We have to go talk to Chiron anyways. Sheesh so much for relaxing after a quest." The four walked out of the cabin.

**Camp Jupiter-Praetor Cabin**

"WHAT?!" Gilbert and Ludwig flinched. Elizaveta and Roderich were both standing up now, shocked.

"Relax he's born magically so Minerva is technically still a virgin. I think…I don't know does being born just out of thoughts and popping out of a brain count as a 'birth'?" Gilbert glanced at Ludwig, who shrugged.

"Well Alice was born the same way so I believe so. Anyways we need to keep everyone from freaking out and attacking him the second he walks in. Feli and Lovi are watching the entrance, Antonio is praying in the temple and Maddie is…uh…" Ludwig glanced at Gilbert, who shrugged.

"She might be in the Garden. She likes the maple trees we planted a couple years ago." He guessed. Elizaveta sighed.

"I agree that we need to intercept Arthur but we can't keep him a secret from the entire camp! I think we should at least inform the Centurions." She glanced at Roderich, who nodded.

"Although I am sure many will be angry, we will have less of a riot if the leaders of the Cohorts know." He added. Gilbert sighed.

"Whatever. You guys talk to them though. If me or Lud do, they either won't listen or just get pissed off." Ludwig rolled his eyes."If you didn't annoy everyone then they wouldn't get pissed off when you talk to them." He pointed out. Gilbert pouted.

"Enough! Go wait for Arthur with Feli and Lovi while we get the Centurions together." Roderich ordered. Ludwig sighed as Gilbert began to get up.

"You realize I have to go to that meeting too right? I got promoted before I left." He pointed out. Roderich sighed.

"I forgot about that…I guess you stay. Gilbert, go. Oh and go get your bird, it's been freaking out since you disappeared." Gilbert brightened.

"Dude I almost forgot about Gilbird! See ya!" He quickly ran out. Ludwig rolled his eyes."What am I going to do with him?" He muttered.

**Camp Jupiter- Temple Hill**

"Okay…I've prayed in every temple and nothing. Why do I have a feeling the others were kidding when they said I recited a prophecy?" Antonio muttered as he sat down on a bench in the middle of the ring of temples.

"You should know better. Roman gods don't visit their kids that much unless we got something important to say." Antonio froze at the voice as a familiar face walked out from a temple. Although the god still had blonde hair and blue eyes, there was a sternness that his Greek form didn't have.

"Apollo…" Antonio breathed before quickly kneeling. Apollo chuckled.

"It's not often I give one of my children the gift of prophecy so don't waste it. Oh, and Mars doesn't want to admit it, but he is grateful you rescued Gilbert. I bet you have a million questions, most I can't answer but I might be able to answer some." Antonio glanced up.

"Well…what are the gods going to do about the Anti-Gods from Htrae? I mean…they're immortal so we can't do anything against them." Apollo sighed.

"Tough one right off the bat. Well, right now Lord Jupiter is hesitant. He's not sure if they are truly a threat or not. Personally, I think we should do something. If they truly are another version of the Giants then well…that's not good." Antonio frowned.

"Okay…what about those other demigods? The mirrors? Are they going to be okay?" Apollo thought about this.

"Well…the _Graecus_ have already found one and managed to restore her memory. If I were you, I would worry about more important things." Antonio cocked his head.

"Like what?" He asked. Apollo shook his head. Suddenly, thunder boomed and Apollo glanced up.

"Well…looks like I gotta go. You're a smart kid Antonio. Make me proud. Of course, it won't be easy. Oh, and make sure you're near someone in…about an hour." There was a bright light and Antonio looked away as Apollo disappeared. He quickly got up, grinning.

"I gotta go find the others!" He ran down the hill, hurrying to find the others.

**Camp Jupiter- Garden of Bacchus**

"I thought I would find you here!" Maddie jumped and Kumajirou growled as Gilbert walked up, a yellow bird sitting on his head. Maddie grinned.

"Chill Kuma, it's Gil. So…how was the meeting with the Praetors?" Gilbert sighed.

"Well…I nearly got my head beaten off with a frying pan but otherwise well. They're going to tell the Centurions about the mirrors' arrival. Which means we're good until they show up." Maddie sighed.

"Man…I hope we get a break soon. We went from one quest to basically another one without even an hour break." She pouted and Gilbert laughed.

"Relax Maddie. We have a little bit right now until the mirrors show up. We could always start up where we left off." He winked and Maddie giggled.

"Nope! You are being punished!" She folded her arms and smirked. Gilbert pouted."What did I do?!" He asked.

"You, the great and mighty Gilbert Beilschmidt, got yourself captured. And according to the promise we made two years ago, if you ever got into trouble and I had to go save you, you get punished." Gilbert pouted as Maddie laughed.

"Come on Maddie!" He whined. Maddie stood up, shaking her head.

"Nope!" She began to run off. Gilbert grinned.

"Is this a challenge?" He began to chase her, laughing. He soon caught her and wrapped his arms around her, laughing.

"I got you!" He grinned. Maddie laughed, not even trying to get out of his bear hug.

"No fair! You're faster." She giggled.

"GILBERT! MADDIE!" The two quickly separated as Antonio ran up to them, panting.

"You done praying dude?" Gilbert asked quickly before Antonio could say anything. Antonio nodded.

"You won't believe what happened! My DAD showed up!" The two demigods blinked."WHAT!?" They both shouted. Antonio fell back, surprised.

"What do you mean he showed up!? Roman gods don't visit their children!" Maddie said. Antonio shrugged.

"I mean what I said. He showed up, we talked, then Lord Jupiter called him back. Didn't you hear the thunder?" Gilbert rolled his eyes."She meant why did he show up." He explained.

"Oh. Well…I'm not sure WHY exactly…he mentioned that the Greeks found a mirror so I guess we should Iris-message them to ask about that but he also-" Suddenly, Antonio's eyes glazed over and he collapsed."Antonio!" "'Tonio!" Both demigods ran over to see if he was okay.

"_Gods and children unite again_

_Mirrors reflect what is hidden within_

_The Avenging thunder destroys or creates_

_Lovers' leap decides their Fate_" Maddie and Gilbert exchanged worried looks as Antonio passed out.

"This is not good."

**Isn't it amazing when I end Fanfics with a major cliffhanger? :D**

**Anyways thanks for sticking with me for so long guys! :3 I appreciate all the reviews and favorites! THANKS to my BFF JStarPye for the Fanart I used as the cover :D**

**Review for last chapter!**

**Heracles Karpusi-Greece- son of Hypnos (god of Sleep/Dreams)**

**Sakura Honda-nyoJapan- daughter of Hades**

**Carmen Fernando Carriedo- NyoSpain- daughter of Apollo**

**Arthur-England-son of Minerva**


End file.
